Princesse Royale du Tennis- Tezuka Kunizumi
by Chitose Kuranosuke
Summary: Tezuka Kunizumi has returned from France after conquering the French Open and Wimbledon tournament. She's also an aspiring dancer with innate talent and sense of musicality. She loves playing the classical and electronic violin too. She's going to enrol in Rikkai and can't wait to meet her childhood friends!
1. Chapter 1

*** ~ CHARACTER INTRO ~ ***

_**NAME:**_

Tezuka Kunizumi

_**NICKNAMES:**_

Izumi

Zumi

Mi-chan

Hime-chan

_**FAV COLOUR:**_

Nature green

Sky blue

Snow white

_**FAV DESSERT:**_

Strawberry Pretzel

Sacher Torte

Green Tea Cheesecake with Raspberries and Raspberry-Mint Tisane

_**FAV DRINK:**_

Japanese Green Tea

_**HOBBIES:**_

Sketching nature scenery

Dance (tango, street dance)

Playing tennis

Playing the violin

Gymnastics

Acrobatics

_**FAV SONG ARTIST:**_

Iyaz

One Republic

_**PERSONALITY:**_

-Strong degree of brother complex

-Serious and competitive when in a match

-Fiercely protective of her friends

-Strong willed, never give up without a fight

-Reckless, does not consider the consequences before she acts

-Address sama to the ones whom she greatly reveres

_**FEAR:**_

Astraphobia

Ichythophobia

Ostraconophobia


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts' 

KUNIMITSU POV

'Where is my little devil princess?' I gazed around the airport to look for a familiar figure. Suddenly I felt my vision being dark and soft fingers touching my face while covering my eyes. 

"Guess who?" a soft melodious voice whispered in my ear. A surge of warmth crept into my heart as I recognized the voice that I miss for 2 years. My lips twitched upward as I cracked a small smile. 

"Izumi" I replied after a while, lifting her wrists from my face and turning around to face my kawaii imouto-chan. 

The little girl has definitely grown and blossomed into a fine young lady. Her soft and silky locks of auburn brown hair has reached her waist and her dark brown orbs met my gaze. She has grown taller by at least 2 inches and now reached my shoulder. Our gaze met again and she let out a small and genuine smile. 

"Onii-sama! I miss you soooo much!" She gave me a bone crushing hug while burying her face into my chest. I blush as I felt something soft touching my ribs. 'Wow, there has definitely grown too.' I returned the hug by wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head into the crook of her neck. 'Mmm...she smells like honey. How much I miss her scent and her smiles and her laughter.' 

After a while, we separated and she scrutinized me from up to down then up again. 

"Like what you see?" I smirked. Izumi let out a faint blush. 'Kawaii' I thought. I can never get enough of teasing my imouto-chan. 

IZUMI POV

'Wahh nii-sama is soooo hot! He's tall and strong and cool! I can feel his abs when I hugged him! I can't believe he's standing in front of me! Why didn't I come back to Japan earlier? I miss him sooooo much!' 

'Like what you see?' A baritone voice interrupted my thoughts which were running at 10miles per hour. 

I felt my face heat up. 'Curse Mitsu nii-sama for knowing that I have a brother complex! I know that he secretly is a sadist and gains entertainment by teasing me. '

"Let's go home, otousan and okaasan are waiting for us at home. " He says and tugs my luggage out of my hand, while the other hand clasps around my own hand. 

"Hai nii-sama." I give him a mock salute and walk off with him. A small feeling of joy bubbling in my chest. 

After an hour of taxi ride, we finally reached our humble abode. It's a 2 stories-high building with white-washed walls and a small garden at the front of the house. 

"Tadaima." Nii-sama and I chorused as we stepped into the house. 

"Okaerinasai! Kunizumi, Kunimitsu." My parents Kuniharu and Ayane as well as my respectable grandfather Kunikazu welcomed me with open arms. 

I dash towards my grandfather first and tackle him into a hug. "Ojiisan!" I let out a soft giggle. He hasn't changed that much. His hair is grey and his eyes are twinkling in warmth and affection. I love my grandfather the most. He always showers me with love and concern and always side with me whenever I pull pranks on nii-sama. 

"Izumi-hime" he let out a warm chuckle and hugged me back. 

Afterwards I run into otousan and okaasan's embrace. 'God I miss them so much. I'm so glad to be back in Japan.' We had a dinner celebration and okaasan baked my favorite strawberry cheesecake to celebrate my return. All in all, dinner time was filled with laughter and joy while we reminiscent about the past and I filled them on what happened while I was in France. 

After dinner I took a long bath and went into my bedroom which is just beside nii-sama's room. It hasn't change at all. My room is painted sky blue and has a window that is overlooking the garden. It has a small balcony where I always like to play my violin while looking up at the night sky. I unzipped my duffel bag and took out my electronic violin rather than the classical one. Resting my _BL-blue Carlo Giordano Electronic Violin_ on the nape of my nape while clutching the bow with my right hand, I took a deep breath and play the starter note of _SECRETS by ONE REPUBLIC_. Soon the music was coming out smoothly and my feet was tapping on the floor and my body starts to dance along with the music. I let loose my emotions and let my facial expressions change according to the flow of the music. The light and cool breeze was blowing my hair away from my face. It was a picturesque image. After a while when I ended my song, I heard nii-sama clap. I gave him a smile and curtsy. 

"Ne nii-sama. Ano...can I sleep with you tonight?" My heart palpitated in anxiety and eagerness. 

Nii-sama looked at me a while with an unfathomable gaze before he gave a nod. "Hn." 

I broke into an impish grin. I put my violin back into the case and went into his room. His belongings are kept in a neat and tidy way, as expected of nii-sama. I opened his dressing drawer and pulled out one of his shirt. It was lavender in colour and I went to his bathroom to change into his shirt. It reaches my thighs and covered my undies decently. I crawl into his bed and snuggle into his chest while hugging nii-sama. 'So warm.' It has always been a habit of mine to wear his shirt to sleep. I love nii-sama scent, it smells of lemongrass and mint. As usual, nii-sama placed his arm below my neck for me to rest on his shoulder while the other arm was on top of my waist. 'I miss this so much. Nii-sama always give me a sense of protection and warmth.' Within a few minutes, I dozed off in the comfort of his embrace as jet lag swept over me. 

KUNIMITSU POV

I was surprised when Izumi changed into my shirt and snuggle into my bed. 'Just like old times...' I mused. She certainly has grown into a beautiful lady, and rather well-developed too. I wanted to tell her that it is too old for us to hug and share the same blanket, but upon seeing her expectant and delightful face, I held back my words. I lifted my blanket and raised my eyebrow at her. She caught on to what I'm implying and came closer to me. I pulled her into an embrace while resting my head on her silky locks which are glimmering under the moonlight. A sweet scent of honey and strawberry permeated the air. It is calming and lulling me to sleep. 'My dear imouto-chan is finally back in Japan, back to me...' That was my last thought as I drifted into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

IZUMI POV

I woke up at 7am in the morning. I rubbed my eyes blearily and wriggle out of nii-sama arms. I gaze at his soft features while he sleeps. 'He's so much more handsome and gorgeous without his spectacles. But that's okay, it means only I get to admire his charming features.' I giggled softly. I climbed out of the bed and went to do my morning rituals. After which I walked downstairs with a black short on while still clad in nii-sama's shirt. I made a plate of French toast with freshly cut strawberries, blueberries and raspberries on the toast as well as maple syrup. I wrapped the food in a plastic foil and left it on the table. 

I went up into my room and changed into a thin grey printed shirt and sky blue denim shorts which were frayed at the ends and reached slightly above mid thighs. I topped it off with a white cardigan and a cream colored beanie. After putting light make-up on my face, just the foundation, eye shadow and lipgloss, I wrote a note and placed it on nii-sama bedside table under his spectacles. Then I pulled up my socks and zipped up my brown boots which covered my calves. After checking that I have my smartphone, wallet, iPod and keys, I walk out into the streets to the train station. 

KUNIMITSU POV

I woke up and realized that Izumi is not in bed anymore. I stretched and let out a sleepy yawn. While reaching for my spectacles, I felt a piece of paper. Putting on my spectacles, I read the neat handwriting on it. 

_/Dear Nii-sama,_

_I made your favorite breakfast today! I forgot to inform you yesterday that I will be out today, and I didn't want to wake you up because you look so peaceful when you're asleep. (_) Today is the day of the Kendo tournament, I'm going to Kanagawa to support Gen-chan in the competition! (*^o^*) He doesn't know that I'm back in Japan so I'm going to surprise him after his match! I may be eating lunch with him, will contact you later._

_Love, your imouto-chan, Izumi 3 /_


	4. Chapter 4

KUNIZUMI POV

After maneuvering the streets for 30minutes like a lost puppy, I finally arrived at the venue. I walk to the spectator stands and gaze around the sea of contestants to find a familiar figure. "Ah there, Gen-chan." I whisper softly to myself. Although there are many high school and middle school contestants who are tall and ferocious, it is easy to spot gen-chan. He has a natural air of charisma that command respect. His upright posture and intimidating gaze easily pass him off as a sensei or instructor. He's warming up at the sideline doing some basic stretches in his keikogi and hakama. After an announcement saying that it's his turn to compete, he put on his _tenugui_ and _bogu_ and stride confidently to meet his opponent while clutching a shinai.

When the match commences, both of them strike their shinai to test the reaction time of their opponents. His opponent seems to be rather skillful as he seems to be giving a hard time to gen-chan. 2 minutes have passed and no one scores yet. I could feel my heart beating. The air is thick with tension. Even the spectators are silent and observing.

With calculating ease and precision, gen-chan steps forward in a swift rapid movement and caught his opponent off guard. He managed to strike accurately on to the _datotsu-bui_ of the opponent's _kendo-gu_ with his _shinai_, followed by _zanzhin_. Alas the referee declared gen-chan the winner of the match after he scored another point.

After being matched with 3 other contestants, gen-chan is finally declared the champion of this kendo tournament.

I watch from afar as he goes up to collect his medal and shake hand with the organizer while the spectators applause thunderously. A feeling of pride swells within me. 'That's my childhood friend.'

Immediately after the award ceremony ends, I race as fast as my legs can carry me and tackle him into a hug from the back.

"Gen-chan!" I exclaimed excitedly.

SANADA POV

As I receive the gold medal from the chief event organizer, I can't help but reminiscent about the past. The reason why I prioritize and train hard in kendo.

/_flashback starts/_

_"Wahh...gen-chan..."_

_I heard muffled sobs coming from the playground. I left mi-chan for a moment just now to get ice cream for both of us. When I came back, tears were streaming down her face and there was a gash on her knee which is spilling blood._

_I dropped the ice cream immediately and dash towards her. Without hesitation, I envelop her into a hug while petting her back. She was sniffling and crying uncontrollably and I could feel the fabric on my shoulder wet with her tears._

_"What happened? Mi-chan?" I asked after she has calmed down considerably._

_"Gen-chan... There were 3 boys who snatched away the tennis ball that you gave me on my birthday. They were mean and put the ball up high out of my reach. When I jumped and tripped, they snickered at me. When I call them a bully, they started to kick me and grappled me to the ground when I tried to stand up. Then...then...they threw the ball far away in a random direction..." Mi-chan broke out into tears again._

_Panic swept through my body. "Are you all right? Mi-chan. Does it hurts? " I scan my eyes frantically over her body to spot for injuries._

_"It hurts and I lost the tennis ball that you gave me..." Her eyes glistened with tears and a pained expression is sketched on her face._

_My heart clenched and an indescribable emotion overwhelmed my being._

_"Mi-chan, don't be scared. I will become strong and protect you. I will not let anyone hurt you ever. Trust me. I will be your knight in shiny armor. " I declared in a firm and resolute tone while looking into her brown orbs.  
><em>

_/flashback ends/_

"Gen-chan!" I hear a strangely familiar voice behind me. Before I have even have a moment to register the sound my brain, I feel a thrust from my back which gush all the air from my lungs. Due to the momentum and the surprise attack, I could not steady myself, and the next thing I know is that I'm kissing the floor, with a weight on my back.

I growl deeply and turn back to face my attacker. Upon looking at a familiar face, my anger dissipated instantly. My eyes widen and I gape at her. 'Mi-chan' I thought. 'She came back to Japan, she came back to me.' I unknowingly gave a genuine smile on my face.

"Mi-chan?" I asked disbelievingly. 'I'm not dreaming, am I?'

"Gen-chan! It's me alright. I'm back." She gave me a wide grin which shows her dimples. 'Kawaii' I thought.

She helped me to get back on my feet and I turned to face her. I took several moments to take in her appearance. She has definitely grown prettier, her baby fats were gone and her facial features are more defined now. She has an athletic body too, with toned muscles and a slim waist. She is slightly tan, but still in a much lighter shade compared to himself. Her chest...definitely well endowed too, and still growing. I gaze back into her eyes. Well, they are captivating as always. Her dark brown orbs are filled with emotions which flashes from affection, happiness, innocence, naivety and ...love?

Mi-chan took a step forward and embrace me into a tight bear hug. I could hear her whisper into my ears. "gen-chan, I miss you so much. I'm really glad to see you again."

I could feel heat creep to my face, due to her close proximity or her heart-felt words I don't know, maybe both. I thought of the nights that I keep thinking about her, too restless to sleep. Wondering whether she will come back to me, wondering whether I will ever get to see her again. A rush of emotion overwhelms my being and I felt tears of happiness, tears of relief welled up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and croaked "I miss you too" as I tighten the embrace.

YUKIMURA POV

I came to support Genchirou in his Kendo tournament. I watched in mirth as he thrashed his opponents thoroughly. I was walking towards his direction to congratulate him for winning the tournament when I felt a rush of wind sped past me.

"Gen-chan!" I heard an exclamation presumably from the figure who sped past me.

What I saw make my eyes wide open. A girl was sitting on Genichirou's back and the most shocking part is that Genichirou let out a genuine smile, not a scowl that is perpetually etched on his face. I observe in mirth as they hug each other tightly. Curiosity burns in me. 'Who is the girl who can make Genichirou smiles and hugs her?' After so many years of being his best friend, this is the first time I see him smile to a girl. A freaking girl! For goodness sake I even think that he might be gay. Renji would probably die to be in my place now. This is probably the only time genichirou will let his guard down and display his real emotions. This data is priceless!

After musing for a while, I decide to let my presence be known. I walk closer to them and says "Genichirou."


	5. Chapter 5

SANADA POV

"Genichirou." I hear the soft unmistakable voice of my best friend calling out to me.

I release mi-chan and turn to face him.

"Seiichi. This is Tezuka Kunizumi, my childhood friend. Mi-chan, this is Yukimura Seiichi, my best friend and the Captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu Boys Tennis Team. "

I watch as Seiichi's eyes widen a fraction when he hears Mi-chan's last name.

"Hajimemashite, Yukimura-sama. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I hear mi-chan greeting Seiichi.

Seiichi raises his eyebrow in bemusement at the honorific while giving me an inquiring look.

"Ah Seiichi. Mi-chan always address the people whom she holds high admiration and respect for with the honorific." I say after much thought.

"I see. Yoroshiku Tezuka-chan." He gave a smile and a handshake.

"Ah. Yukimura-sama, please call me Kunizumi or Izumi instead. I don't really want to be confused with nii-sama. And gen-chan's best friend is also my friend." Mi-chan gives him a beaming smile that radiates warmth and sincerity.

"Alright then. Izumi-chan. Since I call you by your first name, it is only fair for you to call me Seiichi." Seiichi returns her smile with a bright smile of his own, not a creepy sadistic one, but a genuine one.

"Hai. Seiichi-sama." Mi-chan replied.

"Grrrr...grrr" my stomach growls and catches their attention. My face heats up in mortification as they turn and snicker at me.

"Let's go eat lunch together, shall we?" Seiichi suggested.

Alas the 3 of us walk out together to a nearby cafe to have lunch after I finished showering and has changed into a casual outfit.

I beam as I watch my childhood friend and my best friend get along so well together. Mi-chan is sharing her experiences in France with Seiichi while Seiichi is sharing his experience in leading a team of wild and enthusiastic teammates and their crazy antics, as well as the tournaments that they enter and emerge as champion.

Soon we enter a café named Sucrée Salée and settle down at a window seat. I could see Mi-chan's eyes light up as she scans the menu.

IZUMI POV

'Kami-sama. There are sooooo many delectable delicious scrumptious toothsome desserts waiting to be eaten by the great me! Yum-yum...' I lick my lips unconsciously. 'Okay, I shall get this one, this, this one... and one last one.' I crease my forehead as I contemplate deeply over my choices. "Alright I'm done. Seiichi-sama, gen-chan, have you guys decide on what to order?" I advert my gaze from the menu to face them.

Soon a female waitress comes up to our table and asks for our orders.

"Konnichiwa. Ano, may I have Langue De Chat, Srawberry Pretzel, a slice of Green Tea Cheesecake with Raspberries and Raspberry-Mint Tisane, and Japanese Green Tea please?" I greet the waitress and list my treats eagerly.

"I will have Baked Camembert and Ice Tea." Seiichi gives a small and irresistible smile at the waitress. For a moment I thought I saw hearts in her eyes.

"Piperade and Ice Tea." Gen-chan says curtly. The waitress turns to gen-chan and then hurries off after looking at his stern face.

"So... Izumi-chan, have you decided on which school you're going to attend?" Seiichi questions.

"Well..." I purposely drag out my words and keep them in suspense. I know they would ask this question sooner or later.

"Well?" Asked Seiichi. He leans forward on the table slightly while his eyes sparkle with interest. Gen-chan is listening in to our conversation too.

"Well... That's a secret." I wink at him. "Come on don't be sad. You guys will know soon." My eyes twinkle with mischief and amusement.

"Awww... Fine." Seiichi-sama relented.

"Mi-chan, does Atobe knows that you're back in Japan? " This time it is gen-chan who poses the question.

"I don't think so. I want it to be a surprise, his birthday is coming soon and I want to surprise him on that day." I answered cheekily. The gears in my head are turning as ideas flash through my mind at a lightning pace.

"Hn." Gen-chan grunts.

A moment later the food came. Gen-chan devours his food hungrily but still manage to display proper eating etiquette while Seiichi-sama dines in a sophisticated manner that gives him an image of a refine young man. I'm in my own blissful world where only desserts and I exist.

After savoring our gourmet and some chit-chat over our drinks, my companions walk me to the train station.

"Ja mata, Gen-chan, Seiichi-sama." I tiptoed to peck Gen-chan on the cheeks and gave both of them a hug before waving good-bye to them.

SANADA POV

I feel upset as we get closer to the train station. I don't want her to leave so soon. 'When will we be able to meet again?' I wallow in sorrow.

"Ja mata, gen-chan, Seiichi-sama." I hear her say. To my astonishment, she walks up and gives me a light peck on my cheeks before she hugs me. I feel a surge of warmth creeping into my heart. 'What's this feeling? Why does it only happen when she's near me?' I ponder as I see her disappearing into the crowd at the train station.

YUKIMURA POV

I discern a tinge of red on Genichirou's tan cheeks. 'It will be interesting if Izumi-chan attends Rikkai. I will have a lot of fun teasing Genichirou.' I smile mischievously.

SANADA POV

I turn to Seiichi and freeze when I catch a glimpse of the sadistic gleam in his eyes. I shuddered involuntarily. I have no idea what he is thinking right now and I don't think I want to know. Whatever it is, it is definitely not something good.


	6. Chapter 6

A ray of light shines through the window and illuminates 2 figures on the bed, their limbs tangled and the smaller figure snuggling on top of the taller one.

It is day break and the last day of spring vacation. The taller figure twitches as strands of golden colour hair that are glimmering in the light tickle his face. Slowly the 2 figures in the bed finally open their eyes. They peer at each other for a few seconds in silence, trying to get out of their bleary state of mind.

KUNIZUMI POV

"Ohayou gozaimasu, nii-sama."

"Ohayou gozaimasu Izumi." Nii-sama bends down and kiss my forehead. I blush a faint shade of red and snuggle back to his chest to hide my reddening face.

"Ne, nii-sama, do you want to go for a morning jog together? " I muffled.

"Hn." He grunts. We shuffle our feet out of the bed and proceed to do our morning rituals.

I throw on my favorite mint green sleeveless hooded track top over my black Nike sports bra. I pull on black _Dri-FIT Nike_ running shorts and wear my _Asics Gel Solution Speed_ shoes that is black with turquoise designs and shoelaces. After tying my auburn hair into a high ponytail, putting on my wristband with weights and strapping on the ankle weights, I scamper down the stairs where nii-sama is already waiting for me. He is clad in his tennis sportswear, with wrist and ankle weights which are heavier than mine.

We jog in relative silence just enjoying each other's company and nature scenery. The light breeze is cooling and the fresh air rejuvenates our body. We jog for about 8km around the neighborhood before coming back home to eat breakfast.

In the afternoon, nii-sama brings me to the park where we settle down under a big oak tree. He opens a thick book and reads while I sketch picturesque image of blue skies and green lawn, with flowers of different species and color. Eventually I fall asleep on nii-sama's lap till he woke me up in the evening.

We walk back home while making light conversation and then eat dinner with our family.

"Kunizumi, have you prepared your uniform, clothes, registration form, stationery for school tomorrow?" Okaasan asks me in the middle of dinner.

"Hai." I answer. Truthfully speaking, I'm nervous about tomorrow being my first day of school as a sophomore student in Rikkai. The problem of being the new girl, not fitting in, loneliness and friendless surface in my mind and I can't help but twitch in my seat as a wave of anxiety swept over me.

After dinner, I enter my room and pull out my _Scott Cao Kreisler Violin_ and bow. Taking a deep breath, I let the lush tone of the notes _SOUND OF AN ANGEL_ calm my nerves down.

Nii-sama must have sensed my own insecurity as he lean against my door while silently listening attentively to soothing but melancholy music.

After the last note reverberates in the air, he stretches out his arms and beckons me into his arms. Without hesitation I hug him tight and seek solace in his warm and commanding presence.

That night I had a peaceful sleep in nii-sama's embrace without any worries.


	7. Chapter 7

"Itte kimasu!"

Izumi throws on her white blouse, dark green blazer and skirt and loops the tie over her neck before she rushes out of the house in a hurry.

'Darn I'm going to be late!' She broke into a sprint, with her tennis bag over her shoulder.

'Wow Rikkai is huge.' Izumi is awed by the majestic lawn and the immaculate buildings which tower over her.

"Sumimasen, may I know which is the direction to the Principal's office?" Izumi ceases in her step to ask a purple colored hair guy wearing oval spectacles and carrying a stack of papers in his hand.

The guy lifted a finger to push up his specs as he answers "I'm heading there too. You can follow me."

"That would be great. Arigato gozaimashita. " Izumi replies with a relieve smile while giving a 90 degree bow.

'How polite.' Yagyuu.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tezuka Kunizumi. I just came back to Japan recently and this is my first day of school as a sophomore student." Izumi says cheerily.

"Ah. My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, a third year and the President of the Student Council. Welcome to Rikkai Dai. "

"Are you going to join the tennis club?" Yagyuu added after taking note of her tennis bag on her shoulder.

"I would like to join the boys tennis club if it is possible, as it would be more challenging. I will have to seek permission from the Principal though."

"Hn." 'Interesting, this girl must possess a certain level of skill if she is confident to train with the guys... Tezuka Kunizumi? Could she be related to Tezuka Kunimitsu? The Captain of Seigaku and the one who defeats Sanada?'

Before he has any chance to ask, they have reached the Principal's office.

**Knock knock**

"Come in."

"Ah. I've been expecting you. Tezuka Kunizumi. It is an honour to have a young prodigy to enter our school. "

"Yoroshiku Onegashimasu. Headmaster Yoshizawa-sama." Izumi gives a 90 degree bow. "Thanks for your compliment. Ano...I'm here to collect my timetable and club registration form."

"Ah. Here you go." He hands her 2 slips of paper. "Yagyuu-kun, can you bring her to her class and show her around the school during break?" Headmaster Yoshizawa turns to face Yagyuu as Yagyuu places the stack of papers that he has been carrying on the headmaster's desk.

"Hai. It is not a problem."

"Tezuka-chan, I assume you will be joining the tennis club right? After your magnificent display of your prowess as the _Princesse Royale du Tennis_ in France."

'_Princess Royale du Tennis?_' A look of surprise flashes across Yagyuu's face.

"Hai. Is it alright if I join the boys tennis team instead? They won the Japanese National Tournament for the past two years right? It would be an honour to train with these national level tennis players. I want to challenge myself to greater heights too. " Izumi declares in a resolute tone, with determination flashing in her eyes.

"But I'm not sure if I can join the boys team because well... I'm a girl." Her tone falters in the end.

"Ah, no need to be upset! In fact, I knew you would ask, so I've already contacted the National Tennis Association of Japan and inquire about your circumstances. They allow you to participate in the tournaments too, after they research about your achievements in France. Isn't that great? It would be beneficial for Rikkai too. All the regulars in the boys tennis team are third years with the exception of the second year ace, it would be great if there's fresh blood to lead the team next year. " The headmaster rattles on.

"Hontou ni? That would be awesome! Arigato gozaimashita. When do I start tennis practice then? " Izumi beams.

"Ah that you would have to ask Yagyuu for the tennis practice days. He is a regular in the tennis team too. "

**RINGGGGG**

**"**Theregoes the bell, well you guys have to go to your home room classes now. Welcome to Rikkai and I hope you have a wonderful school year ahead. " Headmaster Yoshizawa shoos us towards the door.

"Hai. Good day to you sir. " Izumi and Yagyuu bow politely before they exit the office.

YAGYUU POV

'Hmm. What an interesting turn of event. I wonder how will Yukimura and Sanada react to the news... _Princesse Royale du Tennis_ huh... I wonder if Yanagi would have any information on her...'

"Ne, Yagyuu-senpai, how do I get to Class 2-D? " Tezuka-chan asks sheepishly.

"Ah. I will bring you there." I answer as we quicken our pace.

"Here it is. I will come and give you a tour around school during lunch break. Is that alright if you wait in class for me to arrive later?" I question.

"Hai. That would not be a problem. Arigato gozaimashita for showing me the way here. Ja mata ne."

"Ja mata." I say as I walk away to my class.


	8. Chapter 8

Third person POV

**Knock knock**

"Come in."

Izumi takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before she enters the class of 2-D in confident strides.

"Minna-san. Be quiet. We have a new student who will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Be nice to her okay?" A middle-aged lady with a kind disposition addresses the rowdy batch of students.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" She gives a warm and comforting smile to Izumi while urging her on.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Tezuka Kunizumi desu. Yoroshiku Onegashimasu. "

KIRIHARA POV

I was day dreaming about defeating Sanada-fukubuchou in a match when I hear the door opens.

A girl steps in and I hear whispers around me.

"Wow she's gorgeous! I bet she's athletic, look at her figure! "

"Kami-sama is that a D-cup? Lucky~ do you think she has a boyfriend?

"Wow her legs are beautiful! So long toned and sexy~ I wish she could expose more of that smooth milky thighs. "

"Oh no! Let's warn her to keep away from Yukimura-sama, Sanada-sama, Yanagi-sama, Marui-sama, Niou-sama, Yagyuu-sama, Jackal-sama, Kirihara-sama! "

I hear the guys lewd conversation and the girls' jealous comments around me.

'Che. So annoying.' I gaze at the new girl. She is rather tall for a girl but still shorter than me by a 2 or 3 inches I guess. She's slightly tan and her skin is free of blemishes. Her auburn brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail and the ends of her hair reach her mid back while her bangs frame her heart-shaped face. She displays confidence and composure as she introduces herself. She is undeniably attractive too, her blouse hugs her torso snugly and her skirt is of a decent length, perhaps longer than the average but still reveal her long and toned legs. Hmm...mayb she plays some kind of sports.'

"Does any one has any questions that you would like to ask Tezuka-chan?" Nakagawa-sensei interrupted my thoughts.

'Eh? TEZUKA? That Tezuka? Could she be related to...' Without hesitation I shot my arm into the air.

"Ano, are you related to Tezuka Kunimitsu?" I asked excitedly. Tezuka Kunimitsu is a tennis player whom I respect as a rival, since he is able to defeat Sanada-fukubuchou, whom I have trained so damn hard but still fail to get more than 2 games from him.

"Hai. Kunimitsu is my onii-sama." she replies with a bright smile and a hint of pride in her tone. 'Kawaii' I thought.

"Cool, do you play tennis?" I inquire.

"Yeah. And I can say I'm pretty good in it too. " She smirks. 'Wow she must be confident in her ability to say so, since she's Tezuka imouto-chan I guess she's good. Either that or she's just all bark and no bite.'

"This afternoon, 3 o'clock at the tennis courts. A match." I state offhandedly, with a challenging gleam in my eyes.

"Sure, I'm going to be there anyway. " She winks at me, an amused expression on her face.

"Anymore questions?" Nakagawa-sensei asked the class.

"Chitose Takeshi desu. What are your hobbies? "

"I love to play tennis with challenging opponents, dance, and play the violin. Sometimes I sketch naturalistic scenery too. "

"Hasegawa Takeda desu. Do you have a boyfriend? "

"Iie." She shakes her head.

"Okada Misaki desu. What skincare products do you use to make your skin so smooth?"

"Etto... I just bathe with soap? And green tea moisturizer that's all. " she answers in bemusement.

"Well that's enough questions for now. The rest of you can save the questions for later. Tezuka-chan you can sit at the table beside Kirihara-kun." Nakagawa-sensei gestures her to the table beside me before she exits the class to prepare for her lesson.

IZUMI POV

I let out a sigh of relief, at least the self-introduction part is over. I walk to the empty seat beside the guy who challenged me just now. Upon closer inspection, I realize he has messy and tangled short black hair as well as beautiful emerald eyes that sparkle in the light. I take notice of his tennis bag and the bumblebee jersey that is peeking from his tennis bag. 'I guess he's a tennis regular too.' I can't wait to play him. I sigh as I look at the clock. How I wish time passes quickly. I can't wait to get my body moving and my heart pumping with adrenaline! Classes are so damn boring~ 'No no Tezuka Kunizumi you have to pay attention in class!' I mentally chastise myself. Only then can I excel in both academics and sports and make onii-sama proud of me!

*Time skip*

IZUMI POV

I had English, Mathematics, Japanese Literature and it's finally break time! YAYYYY!

"Ne, Tezuka-chan, do you want to come and sit with us?" A group of guys with unkempt attire flock around my table while giving me the glad eye.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Ano...gomenasai, I'm waiting for Yagyuu-senpai to give me a tour around the school." I stutter apprehensively. 'Damn those guys. Sometimes I blame my growth spurt. Ever since I grew taller by a few inches and develop in the chest area, the guys on the streets have been giving me perverted looks. '

"Aww. It's alright, we can give you a tour around the school too. I'm sure my friends would be delightful to assist a pretty maiden in any way huh~ " one of the guy smirks as he grabs my wrist not so gently and pulls me along. I could sense the innuendo in his flirtatious tone and the danger that comes with it.

"Let go of me, onegai." I plead desperately. 'Argh! I really hate guys! That's why I don't have a boyfriend yet! All of them are just horny beings possessed by Eros and filled with insatiable lust! This sucks. ' I thought as I try to release my wrist from his strong grasp but to no avail.

"I would appreciate it if you let go of her. A gentleman will never force a lady. " A tenor voice travels to my ear. I feel the grip loosens and I immediately wring my wrist away and dash to Yagyuu-senpai who arrives at the door.

"Arigato gozaimashita, Yagyuu-senpai. Let's go tour the school ne? I gently tug his uniform sleeves. " I just want to get away from them as soon as possible.

We tour the entire school, like the various academic buildings, the cafeteria, science laboratories, performing arts centre, sports complex, gym, dojos for Aikido, Kendo, Fencing, the soccer field and lastly the tennis courts. I'm in awe at the vast size of the space designated for the tennis club and the state-of-the art tennis ball machines to train speed and reaction time when I hear a voice beside me.

"Tezuka-chan, would you like to have lunch with me?" Yagyuu asks nicely.

"We're only left with approximately 15minutes for lunch break and if you don't mind, we can just settle down on the lawn to eat our bento before the bell rings." He supplements.

"That's alright with me. I would love to join you for lunch. " I turn around and give him a wide grin.

We settle down on a shady area under a big oak tree near the tennis courts and savour our bento while making light conversation. After which he walks me to my class just before the bell rings.


	9. Chapter 9

*Time skip- after school*

IZUMI POV

After changing into a _Adidas_ white sleeveless tennis hoodie sweatshirt and black _Nike_ shorts with neon green linings at the sides, I slip on my mint green tennis shoes and walk towards a wall near the tennis courts. I pull out my metallic blue and white _Babolat AeroPro Drive Plus_ racquet and 3 tennis balls and start hitting against the wall. Gradually I increase the strength and speed of my shots while controlling the angle and applying gyro spins to my shots. After 15minutes of warm up, a light sheen of sweat covers my skin and I could feel my steady breathing rate.

I take a few gulps of water while walking an empty court where Kirihara-kun is stretching and waiting for me.

After some light stretching, re-tying my hair into a high ponytail and tightening my shoelaces, I advance into the court while exuding an air of confidence. 'Well, it's match time! Now is the time for me to shine! Let me show you why I'm titled as the _Princesse Royale du Tennis_ in France!'

'Hmm which style should I use first? 1st 2nd or the last one? Or should I combine my styles? No no that would take up a lot of stamina. I guess I'll just use my 1st style to test his skill first.' I contemplate.

"Which? " I ask.

"Smooth"

I spin my racquet and let it clatter on the ground. "Service." I say.

"End."

**Pok pok pok**

I bounce the tennis ball before throwing it high up in the air. I slam my right arm down for an overhead serve and generating a massive amount of topspin. It flew past him and landed right on the corner of the service line before it shot out of the court.

His eyes widen by a fraction before he smirks. "Not bad for a girl." He taunts.

I end the first game with a series of accurate and power shots.

For the second game, he activates his one-foot split step and manages to secure his service game.

KIRIHARA POV

'Che. The girl is not bad. She has mastered her basics and refined her shots to be accurate and powerful. Lucky I didn't underestimate her. I learnt from my match with Echizen to never underestimate an opponent. Enough of playing, time to get serious.' I thought.

"Ne, can you please don't hold back anymore?" My opponent ask while pointing her racquet in my direction.

"Humph." I grunt and walk to the sides of the court. I detach my wrist weights and ankle weights and let it fall onto the ground with a loud _**clang**_.

IZUMI POV

It is my service game and the score is tied at 1-1. His shots are becoming more powerful after he releases his weights. 'I guess I'll have to level up.'

I detach the hidden weights from my socks and let it drop outside the court. 'Time to use my specialty. If I don't use it now, it wouldn't be effective later.'

I went into split step stance and switch the grip on my racquet to my left hand. "You're not the only one who can do one-foot split step. " I challenge him.

I change into my natural style of tennis, not the one that nii-sama trains me since young. I let my body relax and just focus on getting the ball over to his court. I increase the pace of the rhythm and execute a series of steps to glide me to the destination where the shots land. I twist my entire body to give additional spins to smash his power shots back to his side of the court.

The score is at 2-1 in my favour.

For the third game, I demonstrate a series of somersaults in the air, cartwheels and backflips to secure the third game. With perseverance, I manage to conquer the third game. The score is at 3-1 now. Nevertheless, the sweltering heat and the intensity of the acrobatics tennis take a toll on my stamina. My breathing is ragged and sweat is tricking down my forehead.

KIRIHARA POV

'This girl never cease to amaze me. Her acrobatics tennis take me by surprise. She does a couple of weird steps that makes her catch up to the ball no matter which corner I hit it to. I don't want to admit it, but this girl is pushing me back. '

I gaze across the net to analyse her movement. The perspiration on her skin seems to make her glow. She must be tired after all that strenuous exertions from landing from one end of the court to the other corner.

'This is the first time a girl pushes me back. I will not be beaten my a girl. My goal is to defeat the 'Big Three' of Rikkai. No one can stand in my way. I won't be defeated so easily by a mere girl.'

I could feel my adrenaline kicking in and my heart pumping wildly and erratically. The urge to win and conquer the match triggers the wild beast in me. My pupils dilate and I could feel my senses amplify. I have sharper hearing and sight now. Right now my mind is clouded and I cannot think rationally. It seems as though my inner demon has awaken. I have only one thought in mind.

'I will crush her.'

THIRD PERSON POV

Apparently the news of Kirihara challenging the new girl in class to a tennis match has spread like wildfire and tennis members, non-regulars included have gathered around the court to witness the spectacular match. At first they were doubtful of the girl, however after witnessing the Junior Ace of Rikkai being pushed back by the girl, they just look in awe and admiration at the girl. One particular thought keeps replaying in their mind. 'Who is she to be able to push Kirihara so far. '

The tennis regulars except for Yukimura, Sanada and Yagyuu have gathered at the court too. The Captain and Vice-Captain have been called to the Principal's office while Yagyuu has to attend a Student Council meeting.

**Pop** "Ne, anyone knows who she is?" A magenta hair colored guy asks while blowing his green apple flavored bubble gum.

"I only know that she is a new girl who transfer to Akaya's class." A tan Brazilian replies.

"Puri." Says a charming guy with blue eyes and silver hair tied in a rattail style. He has a beauty mark on his chin and he is looking intently at the ongoing match.

Yanagi appeared. "I believe that girl is Tezuka Kunizumi, a sophomore student, and yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu's imouto-chan. She won the French Open and Wimbledon in France last year and just came back to Japan. She's an all rounder and her tennis styles vary. The first level is complete mastery of the basics of tennis just like Shiraishi Kuranosuke of Shitenhoji. I believe Tezuka Kunimitsu forces her to train her shots to be accurate and her techniques in swinging to be flawless. That explains the fluidity of her movement on court. The second level would be a combination of acrobatics and gymnastics to maximize her potential in serve and volley. It gives her strength, balance, poise, flexibility to be dynamic on court. Her freestyle dance practices also enhance her endurance and motor fitness. These 2 prowess of hers allow her to win most of her matches. Although there is one last level which she rarely unlocks. There isn't enough information on the net. Maybe we might get a glimpse of her last technique if Kirihara manages to push her back."

Just on cue, Kirihara's eyes turn blood red and he licks his lips.

"I'm going to dye you red."

IZUMI POV

His devilish and demented expression sends shudders down my spine. 'Ah, this is the devil junior ace that Seichii-sama told me about. I'll have to keep my guard up. '

THIRD PERSON POV

After Kirihara activates his Bloodshot Mode, he unleashes a series of attacks on the girl with his Knuckle Serve. The girl stands no chance against his brutal assault. Despite her incredible fast reflexes to avoid getting hit at her vital joints like her knees and ankles, some shots manage to graze on her cheeks, arms, and legs. There were gasps of horror and whispers of concern towards the unfortunate girl who is the target of the devil's wrath.

IZUMI POV

'Damn. His speed, strength, and reflexes have increased by 40 percent. He caught up by 2 games easily with service aces and return aces. The score is tied at 3-all now.

'I won't be able to catch up if he scores another game from me. It has been a long time since I experience a challenging opponent. Time to activate my wolf eye.

I take a deep breaths and clear all my thoughts in my mind. I focus all my concentration on my eyesight. With keen vision and enhanced peripheral vision, I'm able to detect the gyro spin of the tennis ball accurately before it comes to me. I could either null the spin and effectively neutralize the power of the ball to throw the opponent off balance or I could add more spins to the ball to enhance the power of my return shots. By alternating between the 2 techniques, I manage to let him guess and send him running all over the court.

THIRD PERSON POV

Everyone is in awe at the display of skills and tenacity by the girl on the court. 'So this is her hidden talent.' mused the regulars.

IZUMI POV

Soon it is match point and I decided to grace my opponent with a glimpse of my supreme technique- the Illusionist. It's most effective when his concentration is at the lowest point. As he serves a fast and powerful cross-shot to me, I dash to where the ball is and swing with all the remnants of my strength. As the ball comes into contact with my racquet, I let the ball roll on my racquet strings as I control the direction of the spin, then with a slight flick of my wrist, I release the ball. It soars and lands on his side of the court like a normal shot but when it lands, it spins haphazardly in a hexagonal direction while on the ground. Just when it seems as though it is going to bounce up, the ball disappeared into thin air. 2 seconds later, a soft thud is heard as the ball lands gently on the baseline and rolls towards the centre of the court.

"_Illusion silencieux_." I whisper.

Game and match. 7-5 in my favour.

I let my racquet clatter on the ground. Suddenly I can feel all the soreness in my body and the strength in my body depleting at a rapid rate. I could feel my hoodie drenched with my sweat and my skin being hot and sticky. I force my legs to stand and trudge towards the net and over to Kirihara-kun's side of the court to shake hands with him. He seems to be in a daze as his eyes are unfocused.

"Good game Kirihara-kun. Thank you for the match. You're a strong opponent. I haven't have such a tough match in a long while." I give him a genuine smile.

KIRIHARA POV

I've expended my energy and my body is so worn out. It feels as though I have just sprinted a full marathon. I can't believe I lost even after I activate my Devil Mode. Wow she's really good. I guess I'll just have to train even harder and challenge her to another match. One more formidable opponent to defeat before I challenge the invincible Sannin Bakemonon! A rush of excitement surge through me.

I snap out of my trance when I realize she is walking towards me. A surge of warmth creeps into my heart as she gives me a bright smile and acknowledges me as a strong opponent. Upon closer inspection I realize the injuries that I inflicted on her. There are several gashes on her skin and fresh blood spilling out. Guilt seizes my heart and leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Hesitantly, I advert my gaze to her eyes.

"You're not angry with me? After I hurt you with the tennis ball?"

She seems to ponder for a while as she scrunches her eyebrow before she looks back at me. "No. Why will I be? It's my own fault that I didn't manage to avoid the shots. And I know you don't have reign over when you enter Bloodshot Mode right? It's not as if you aim the shots intentionally to injure me. Don't condemn yourself. I'm fine, really." She answers sincerely and gives me a reassuring smile.

I feel a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders after hearing her words. I rejoice and give her a small smile. "Let's be friendly rival from now on yeah?" A ripple of excitement ran through me at the prospect of a new friend and a tennis rival.

"Yeah." She responds with gusto too.

THIRD PERSON POV

Upon witnessing the girl's finishing move, the crowd breaks into an uproar and chatters excitedly.

The regulars are slack-jawed as they witness the technique, still disbelieving that a girl can execute such a high level technique with precision. Yanagi is the first to break out of his trance. He starts to scribble fervently on his notebook while muttering to himself.

"Ah I see. The last level is her enhanced perception of the gyro spins and use it to her advantage. The illusion techniques are derived from this ability too. I wonder how many illusion techniques she has created. No wonder she's known as the _Princesse Royale du Tennis_ in France. With her level of expertise, she can dominate the court and annihilate her opponents with ease."

As everyone is occupied in their own thoughts, a frighteningly soft and familiar voice ring in the air and breaks everyone out of their trance.

"What is going on here?"

_A/N: Please R&R! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. Pardon my grammar please. If anyone got any idea plot-base or any characters that you would like my OC to interact with, please feel free to write it in the review. I will try to include it. Thank you again for your support.(:_


	10. Chapter 10

REGULAR'S POV

"What's going on here?" A soft and melodious voice ring in the air. Fear grip our hearts as we hold our breath in terror. Tension is thick in the air. No one dares to explain the situation as we dread the prospect of sadistic torture for not stopping the match, since unofficial match isn't allowed without permission.

"Seiichi-sama! Gen-chan!" A bright and enthusiastic voice cuts through the silence.

Our eyes widen by a fraction. 'Fangirls? What a bad timing. We wouldn't be surprise if Sanada gives them a thousand laps.' Our faces express a mixture of distaste and pity.

Suddenly we feel a gush of fly past us and the next instance, Yukimura-buchou is being tackled into a hug by the girl.

KUNIZUMI POV

I hear a familiar voice from afar. Straining my neck for the source of sound, my eyes lit up in joy when I spot a black capped figure and a guy with chin length wavy blue hair.

"Seiichi-sama! Gen-chan!" I exclaimed. The presence of my friends seems to eliminate my fatigue and empowers me with a sense of renew vigor. I dash across the courts like a blur and tackle Seiichi-sama into a hug while giggling.

"Hisashiburi, o-genki desu ka?" I remove myself from him and gaze affectionately into his eyes.

"Genki desu." He returns with a smile of his own.

I turn to give gen-chan a bear hug and whisper into his ear. "I miss you. Glad to see you again, gen-chan~" I tease him lightly. I snatch his cap wear it on my head. "Wow gen-chan, I didn't know you still have the cap that I gave you as your birthday present 5 years ago. " I mused out loud. I swear there's a slight blush on his face. "Hn." He grunts and looks away.

"Izumi-chan, the principal has informed me that you would be joining the boys tennis team. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Seiichi-sama pouts cutely.

"Gomen ne. I wanted to let it be a surprise." I try to placate him.

"Why do you have so many injuries? " Seiichi-sama asks after he scans the state my body is in.

"Etto... I play a match with Kirihara-kun just now and got careless." I shifted uncomfortably.

Seiichi-sama and gen-chan stare at my injuries with a concern expression but I could feel a dark aura radiating from both of them. The air around me seems chiller too.

I could literally see beads of sweat trickling down the foreheads of those wearing the regulars' jersey as well as their ghostly pale face.

Seiichi-sama give a bright smile and says "Izumi-chan, let's get you treated yeah? The rest of you, 100 laps now." A glint of sadism evident in his blue eyes.

_*Time skip*_

After getting patch up in the nurse office, I hobble back to the courts. Seiichi-sama spots me and calls for everyone's attention.

"Minna-san, we have a new member in our tennis team. The principal has given his permission to let her participate in ranking matches and the national tournament with us. Any objections?" He articulates in an overly sweet and melodious tone.

None of them voice their dissent.

"Alright then. Izumi-chan, would you like to introduce yourself?" He asks.

"Hai." I step out from behind him. "Watashi wa Tezuka Kunizumi. Yoroshiku Onegashimasu. Let's aim for the nationals together." I state cheerily.

"Alright that's all then. You guys are dismissed." Seiichi commands in an authoritative voice.

A group of guys wearing the regulars' jersey approaches me.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Marui Bunta desu. Yoroshiku!" The red hair guy says while blowing his green apple bubble gum.

"Watashi wa Jackal Kuwahara desu. Yoroshiku." The tan guy who towers over me gives me a handshake and a soft smile.

"Niou Masaharu, the trickster of Rikkai. If you require assistance in any sort of prank, feel free to look for me. I'll be at your service." The silver hair guy winks at me while snaking his arm around my shoulder.

"Niou." I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Ah, Yagyuu-senpai." I exclaim enthusiastically after turning to face him. He's wearing his uniform. I guess the meeting just ended huh. He gave a glare to Niou.

"Hai hai." Niou responds to Yagyuu's hint to remove his arm around me.

I give Yagyuu a small nod of thanks before facing the rest of the regulars.

"Watashi wa Yanagi Renji desu. Yoroshiku onegashimasu. I would say that is an interesting match just now. I would love to play a match with you sometime." He gives me a handshake while facing me with his eyes close.

"That would be great. I would be honored to play a game with one of the 'Big Three' of Rikkai."

"Anyway can I ask, what is your relationship with Seiichi and Genichirou?" The data master inquires.

"Well, Gen-chan is my childhood friend while I met Seiichi-sama around 2 weeks ago at gen-chan's kendo tournament."

"Ooh" the regulars nod in understanding.

A dawn of realization washes over me. It would be inappropriate to address them as Seiichi-sama and gen-chan now. I turn to face them. "Seiichi-buchou, geni-fukubuchou, senpai-tachi, I'll be in your care, please take care of me." While giving them a 90 degree bow.


	11. Chapter 11

OMNISCIENT POV

It is 6:30am on a Tuesday morning. Most of the students would be getting ready for school. But the regulars of the Rikkai boys tennis team are awake and training in school already. Currently they are running their 98th lap around the tennis courts, with the 'Big Three' leading the pack as usual. Kirihara is trying to outrun the 'Big Three' while failing miserably, Kunizumi is pacing with Jackal, Yagyuu with Niou, while Marui is lagging behind the pack as usual. All of them have a total of 20 kg of weights on them with the exception of 17.5kg on Kunizumi.

After a water break, they pair up and hit light rallies. Yukimura-Sanada, Marui-Kirihara, Jackal-Yagyuu, Kunizumi-Niou. While Yanagi takes down the statistics of the players.

Morning tennis training ends after a series of strenuous workout and cool down exercises. All of them are sweating and trudging their tired bodies to the locker room.

"Ano... Where do I bathe and change? The girls tennis locker room is locked." Kunizumi asks Yukimura.

A glint of amusement flashes in his eyes while gears are turning in his mind. "Well... you could share our locker room."

"Hai Seiichi-buchou. Arigato onegaishimasu." Kunizumi answers gratefully before tagging along with the group to the locker room. The others don't seem to mind too. If Yukimura says so, no one would be in the right mind to object, unless they aren't afraid to face Cerberus.

Without much thought Kunizumi gathers her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, facial cleanser, towel, undergarments and uniform and enters a random cubicle. After stripping off her dirty clothes, she steps under the shower head and let the warm water drizzle on her body.

Meanwhile, after the men strip off their jerseys and enter the shower section with a towel hanging on their waists. Sanada steps into the cubicle that he always frequent, right beside the cubicle which Kunizumi is in while Niou steps into the cubicle on her right.

What Sanada sees makes his nose bleeds. 'What is Seiichi thinking?! Letting her share the shower room with the guys?! Tarundoru!'

The cubicles are separated by a thin wooden wall which only reaches the torso and the thighs of the users. Since this is a guys locker room, it doesn't matter as it offers ample privacy for the guys. However, because Sanada is at a whooping height of 5 ft 9, and owing to the short length of the wooden wall, he has a full view of Kunizumi's chest that is lathered in soap. Water is trickling down her honey-colored locks and down her collar bone and further down the deep valley of her chest to wash away the soap bubbles.

Gathering whatever self-control that he has, he turns away to face the opposite direction.

"Arghhh." He let's out a grunt from the base of his throat when he realizes that blood is trickling from his nose. He switches to a cold water instead and tries to get the mental image of a half naked Izumi out of his mind.

Apparently no one else realizes his little incident except for Yukimura and Yanagi. Well, Yukimura is the cunning mastermind, while Yanagi is the data master, he knows _everything_. And the irony is, Kunizumi is totally clueless about what just happened and her effect on Sanada.

Kunizumi dries her body with her towel before slipping on her undergarments.

Jackal and Yagyuu, being the gentlemen they are, are _trying_ to avert their gaze from her toned legs which are visible due to the limited coverage of the wooden door.

Yukimura Sanada and Yanagi glance discreetly while Marui, Niou and Kirihara blatantly ogle as she slips her underwear gradually up her exposed calves and thighs.

Kunizumi is totally oblivious to her surrounding. She pulls on her skirt and buttons up her blouse before she gathers up her bundle of dirty clothes and left the cubicle. She places her towel on her shoulder to absorb the water while she packs her stuff into her tennis bag.

The tennis regulars saunter out of the shower room one by one with their towels hanging on their waists and water trickling down their sculptured abs. Kunizumi could feel heat rushing to her face and she turns to face the locker to advert her gaze.

Niou smirks at her innocent gesture. He decides to tease her for a bit.

He leans closer letting his bare torso comes into contact with her back while placing his strong arms on either side of her head to trap her.

"Wh..What are you do..doing?" Kunizumi stutters. She could feel the hard chest pressing on her back and Niou's hot breath tickling her neck. A warm feeling surges in her body and she could feel the tingles on her neck as water droplets trickle down from Niou's hair.

Seeing her stuttering and submissive nature activates Niou's inner alpha male as he becomes more daring. He steps in closer to her, closing the gap between his privates and her arse. Kunizumi lets out a gasp and tries to wriggle out of his entrapment.

"Yamete kudasai Niou-senpai... ah... You're making me wet..." She says in a breathless voice while turning her head around to face Niou, a pleading look on her face.

Upon seeing her gasp and her glazed expression, Niou involuntarily blushes and releases her.

"Gomen, it's a joke."

"Iie, I know it's a joke. It's just that my uniform will be wet if you lean on me. You'll have to dry your hair before you catch a cold too." Kunizumi grabs her towel and steps closer to Niou to gently towel-dry his wet silver hair.

A look of surprise flashes across Niou's face before he relents and let her towel-dry his precious hair. The mischievous smirk in his face is replaced with a genuine smile.

Other regulars give him a look of envy while he just shrugs it off.

The bell rings 10 minutes later and the regulars walk in separate ways to their home room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tennis Training**_

_Morning practices: Mon-Sat [regulars only] 6:30-7:50 a.m._

_Afternoon practices: Mon, Wed, Fri [regulars, non-regulars, freshmen] 2:50-5:30 p.m._

_**Dance Studio:**_

_Tues 4-6 p.m._

_**Violin lesson:**_

_Thurs 4-6 p.m._

_**Acrobatics & Gymnastics classes**__: Sat afternoon 2-4 p.m._

_*Time skip- after school on a Tues afternoon*_

Kunizumi packs her bag and rushes out of Rikkai to catch the train to Osaka. Today is her first dance lesson at _**BELLE**_ dance studio. The courses that she signs up for are Argentine Tango, Jive and Free-Style.

A year ago in Paris, she represented her school, _Institut International de Danse Janine Stanlowa_, in a competition organized by the _Marais Dance Centre_. She has swept the judges off their feet with the Jive on the dance floor and emerged as a finalist. Sad to say, she wasn't able to participate in the dance contest for Argentine Tango since the competition day clashed with the Wimbledon tournament.

As for the reason she chooses Free-Style dancing, well, it's just cool. It involves runs, spins, kicks and leaps as well as many other diverse steps and movements with lots of different arm and hand actions. The music can be either fast and 'beaty' or slow and sensuous, giving her freedom of expression to enhance her dance style. Not only that, it also complements her acrobatics tennis.

After arriving at the dance centre, she changes into a white off-shoulder top, black tights and heels before entering the dance studio.

It's spacious and has a hardwood floor. It has a barre which is fixed to the wall at approximately waist height as a means of support. On one side of the studio, the whole expanse of the wall is transform to a mirror, for dancers to ascertain their body position and alignment. The entire studio is illuminated with warm yellow lighting and has a built in stereo system that is connected to a laptop.

_**BELLE**_ dance centre is the most prestigious one in Japan, it is costly thus resulting in a small class size so that the instructor can dedicate more time to develop the potential of the dancers.

KUNIZUMI POV

I look around the studio. There are 3 guys and 2 girls, excluding myself, who are stretching and warming up. A male instructor with blond hair and a foreign feature enters the dance studio and says in Japanese with a thick British accent.

"For this term, we would be learning the Jive. There is an upcoming dance contest this June and I am expecting all of you to participate in it. Now I would like you all to pair up, the one whom you pair up with would be your dance partner in the contest."

I shuffle my feet to the nearest guy beside me. He has silver-brown hair that is medium length, and his eyes are a grayish-brown. He also wears elbow-length white bandages over his left arm.

"Excuse me, do you mind being my dance partner?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a moment before giving me a smile of his own. "No I don't mind. Watashi wa Shiraishi Kuranosuke desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He holds his right hand out for a handshake.

"Ah. Gomen I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Izumi. Nice to meet you too, I'll be in your care from now on."

"You can call me Kuranosuke too. Since we're dance partners now." He says.

"Hai, Kurano-kun." I say in a cheerful tone.

Afterwards the instructor demonstrates the movement with his dance partner and repeats for a few times in slow motion before beckoning us to try it out.

Those are beginner moves which I'm very familiar with. I turn to face Kurano-kun and we start to experiment with the _**arm-jive**_, _**turn**_ and _**return **_till our movements are in coordination. In no time, we are able execute the moves in a fluid motion.

The next series of moves are _**basket**_, _**sway**__, __**exit**_, _**return. **_He pulls me into his right hand side by raising his left arm, then turning me 180 degree anti-clockwise under it.

"You're rather good in this." I comment softly as he moves with grace and poise.

"Thanks, you too. " He whispers back.

"Well, I was in a dance school before so I guess it comes rather naturally, after practicing for years."

"Wow that's cool to know. I've been attending dance classes since I was 6 too. So it comes naturally too. Coincidentally, Jive is my favorite dance style so I tend to practice more." He lets out a soft chuckle.

"Great! I love Jive too! I really wish to participate in the contest in June too. Let's work hard together yeah?"

"Sure." He smiles as we display another series of _**catapult**_, _**spin**_ and _**return**__._

The instructor has been scrutinizing our movement from a distance. He comes up to us.

"I take it that both of you are experienced dancers? I can tell that both of you possess a high level of physical flexibility and fitness. Your balance and coordination with each other is excellent too."

"Hai sensei. Arigato gozaimasu for the compliment." We stare into each other's eye before we chorus.

"Well that's great. If both of you can master all the basic movements in 2 months time and execute the movements flawlessly, I would incorporate the more complex dance moves in your dance routine. It will make your performance more outstanding too."

A sense of pride and happiness swell in me as he acknowledges our strengths. My orbs shine in determination. I can tell that Kurano-kun feels the same way too, judging by the way he looks at me with his jaw sets in a firm line and grayish-brown eyes that sparkle with resolve.

With the same target in mind, we become more conscientious in rehearsing the moves. The instructor interjects every now and then to correct our posture but otherwise leaves us to practice on our own. We are in our own world and fully immerse in perfecting our series of twist and turns.

Time flies and for the last 30 minutes, we try to coordinate the dance moves with the music through the sound system. Initially we miss a few beats but after several attempts, we manage to enter and get into the correct rhythm.

By the time the instructor dismisses the class, both of us are covered in a glean of sweat and are slightly out of breath.

The other 2 pairs are complaining of the soreness of their muscles and blaming their dance partners for stepping on their feet. We just shrug it off and walk towards our duffle bags.

"Today is quite productive ne? " I comment as I uncap my water bottle.

"Aahh... Ecstasy~~~ Tashika ni, we do work well together. Let's work hard together next week too, shall we? Izumi-chan~" He gives a bright smile.

"Mochiron da yo! You have been a wonderful dance partner too." I reply enthusiastically. "I guess I'll see you next week then." I added.

"Hai, ja mata."

"Ja." I wave good bye before stepping out of the dance studio and walking towards the station.

OMNISCIENT POV

After a few minutes, a sandy blonde hair guy exits the same dance studio with a smile on his face. 'I'm so lucky to have Izumi-chan as my dance partner. She's attractive and her serious expression is kawaii too. What's more, she's not like other girls. Most girls just blush furiously and stutter when they meet my eye. Whereas she's able hold a decent conversation with me and in a natural way. I can't wait to see her next week.' He muses and smiles unconsciously.

_A/N: Please review so that I know what changes to make and whether I should change my writing style. I hope you'll like the development of the story. Thanks for your support.(:_


	13. Chapter 13

OMNISCIENT POV

Training practice just ended. The workout is as demanding as ever. It is especially tiring for Kunizumi since her legs are still sore from yesterday's dance routine.

A foreboding feeling manifests itself in her heart. It sends shivers down her spine. 'Something is going to go awfully wrong.' She senses.

There are whispers in the halls and everyone in the vicinity seems to avoid her. The girls give her death glares. She hears some snippets of their conversation as she walks down the hallway to her class.

"That bitch dares to seduce Yukimura-sama, let's teach her a lesson to know her place and stay away from the tennis regulars."

"I'm so jealous she gets to talk to the regulars! I wake up at 7am everyday to put on make-up, curl my hair and fold my skirt yet they won't notice me. I even style my hair according to the 'Trendiest hairstyle of the month' in the fashion magazine that I subscribe to!"

"Who does she thinks she is. How dares she suddenly barge in and get the regulars to herself. "

"I heard that she shares the locker room with the tennis regulars too after morning training. That slut must have tempted the regulars in the showers!"

As the day goes by, the name-calling becomes worse. Even Kunizumi's classmates whisper insults like "whore" and "wench" too.

However, Kunizumi downright ignores those offensive curses. Although she is undeniably hurt, she displays a strong facade and acts nonchalant to the verbal abuse. It will just urge them to do worse things if she displays any weakness.

'The situation will just deteriorate if I defend myself. The entire girls population is against me for getting too close to the regulars. It's not that I can help it too. We just train together that's all. Why must they make a big deal out of it? Are the tennis regulars like their idols or something?' A series of thoughts appear in Kunizumi's mind.

Although Kirihara is nicknamed as 'Bakaya' by his senpai-tachi, he isn't oblivious to the scathing provocation of the fangirls and Kunizumi's torment. He feels a strong sense of obligation to protect his friend and rival. As a result, he gives an icy stare at those who dares to approach Kunizumi or those who scorns her.

Soon, lunch break arrives. Before her classmates can surround her, Kirihara grabs her arm and pull her out of the class.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, senpai-tachi will be there. You'll be harassed by those annoying fangirls if you're alone."

Kunizumi relents and tags along with him. I'm glad I wont have to be alone with those girls. Who knows what they will do to me? They have been glaring daggers at me since homeroom starts.'

The cafeteria is crowded with people. The tennis regulars have arrived and are queuing at the stalls. Kunizumi is at the drinks stall buying hot Japanese green tea. As she walks towards the table assigned for the regulars, she feels a hard shove behind her. Being caught off guard, she isn't able to steady herself and falls forward with the ceramic cup of tea still in her hands.

"Wahhh" she screams.

**WHOOSH! OMMHP! THUD!**

Kunizumi lands on a warm body with strong sturdy arms around her body to protect her from the fall. She opens her eyes to look at her savior. Dark brown orbs stare back at her with a look of concern and surprise.

"Gen-chan." She says.

Upon realizing that hot japanese green tea as spilled on to his chest, Kunizumi panics and immediately sits up in a straddling position.

"Gomen, gen-chan! I wasn't careful just now. Isn't the tea hot?! It might have scalded your skin!" A wave of anxiety rushes over her.

Acting on her heart, she immediately pulls out her handkerchief from her pocket and tries to absorb the water from his torso. With nimble fingers, she unbuttons the first few buttons of Sanada's shirt and wipes his torso with her handkerchief.

**~SILENCE~ **

Everyone in the cafeteria has their eyes popping through their sockets and their jaws touching the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

The fan girls who are huddling in a corner and watching the entire episode are twitching in suppressed anger. Their knuckles are turning white as they dig their nails into their palm. Especially the leader who claims herself to be the 'Empress' of the school. 'That minx! How dares she touches Sanada-sama freely?' She seethes in anger.

The culprit who shoved Kunizumi is standing beside the Empress, her face contorts with rage and fury while her eyes flashes with anger and resentment.

The rest of the guys in the cafeteria are stunned and speechless, with their mouth gaping as they stare at the situation in shock. They were expecting the Emperor to roar "Tarundoru", bellows with rage and strikes a hard and resounding slap across her face and afterwards commands her to do a thousand laps till she drops dead. However, they definitely did not expect the mighty Emperor to just lay on the ground in silence, not rage, and relents to letting the girl strips and touch his bare skin!

'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!' They thought, with an expression of disbelief etched on their faces. 'Is that a blush on the Satan's face? THIS IS JUST SO SCREWED UP!'

SANADA POV

Kunizumi is daintily cradling a ceramic cup of hot tea in her hands while walking in small steps towards our table. While I am observing her, from the corner of my eye, I spot one of my fan girl whispering to the leader of my fan club in hush tone, while glaring at Kunizumi. I feel bad vibes emanating from the fan girl and a sinking feeling rises in the pit of my stomach. Immediately, I get out from my seat and walk towards her.

I increase my pace and take big strides towards her as I see the fan girl approaching her from behind. The next thing I know, I am lying on the ground with my back touching the ground. I could feel softness on my chest and warmth from Kunizumi as our limbs tangle with each other. I stare into her eyes for a moment before I realize the close and intimate position we are in.

She shifts her body till she is straddling my hip area. A series of expression flashes through her face- fear, concern, anxiety, sorrow, regret, guilt. I feel a sensation that I never feel before, as her fingers caress my bare skin on my chest. I feel heat creeping to my face and blooding gushing to my manhood. It takes all my self-control to not let out a gasp or a moan as her fingers tickle my skin. I didn't know that my chest is so sensitive, my body jerks slightly whenever her fingers brush past my nipples. I'm trying hard to clear my thoughts, which are running in the wrong direction, and also trying to retain a stoic facade on my face. She seems to forget the position we are in, how wrong it seems, and oblivious to the stares that we are attracting from the crowd. Not to mention, the sharp glares of the fan girls, which are filled with a murderous intent.

OMNISCIENT POV

The regulars are exchanging glances with one another with a knowing expression on their faces.

Yukimura's eyes is filled with mirth and thoroughly enjoying the scene in front of him, as well as reveling in Sanada's obvious state of embarrassment.

Niou smirks and his blue eyes twinkle in mischief as he says "puri".

Marui and Kirihara are snickering and trying to muffle their snickers with hands clutching their stomach and covering their mouths.

Jackal is openly shocked and just stares at the scene with his mouth agape.

Yagyuu has a serious expression plastered on his face as usual but if you see behind his spectacles, his eyes are gleaming with amusement.

As for the data master, this is the very rare occasion where he opens his eyes to reveal beautiful brown orbs with a glint of curiosity in them. After a moment of shock, he begins to scribble furiously in his notebook. All you can hear is the scratching sounds on paper that is going at the speed of a bullet train.

KUNIZUMI POV

'Arigato Kami-sama that there isn't any burns on gen-chan's skin. How can I be so careless to trip on my feet?' I chastised myself.

After gently wiping the tea off his chest, I stand up fully and help him up.

"Gomen ne gen-chan. O yurushi kudasai. Arigato gozaimasu for cushioning my fall too." I gaze into his eyes while apologizing sincerely.

His eyes are glazed and he remains speechless for a few seconds before he replies with his usual monosyllabic word. "Hn."

Afterwards he accompanies me to get another cup of Japanese hot green tea before walking to the table to join the rest of the regulars.

For the rest of the lunch break, we eat in peace and make small talks, with some of them exchanging glances at gen-chan and I while I just shrugs it off.

OMNISCIENT POV

The rest of the day is uneventful, except for the fact that fan girls are disrupting afternoon practices with their high-pitch chants.

"Yukimura-sama~ he's so perfect!"

"Marui-sama~ i baked a strawberry shortcake while thinking of you! Please accept my love for you~"

"Kyaaaa~ Niou-sama just winked at me!"

"Sanada-sama is as cool as always~ look at his strong and sturdy posture and his washboard abs that are visible through his jersey~"

Other than that, training smoothly ended at 6p.m. and the regulars part in separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

OMNISCIENT POV

The ringing of the bell signals the end of afternoon classes. Kunizumi dashes out of the school immediately to avoid possible confrontation with the fan girls. She rushes to the train station and takes the train back to Tokyo and back to her home.

After changing out of her school uniform and into casual attire, she rushes out of her house with her violin case and keys. It is her first lesson and she had only 20 minutes to get there before the lesson starts. In her haste, she left her smartphone in her room.

With her prowess in speed as a tennis player, she arrives just on time before the lesson begins. For the entire 2 hours lesson, her sensei consistently fine tune the errors while Kunizumi performs a solo piece by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Violin Concerto No. 5 in A, 2nd Movement.

They work on the technical aspects of the piece, such as open string crossing, the fingering, quick shifts, rapid bow strokes, as well as mastering the ornaments and mordents, dynamic contrasts, chromatic crescendos, tempo, and repeating the descending passages till the music is flowing smoothly.

By the time the lesson ends, it is already 6 in the evening. The sky is getting dark and the street lamps cast flickers of shadow on the pavement. Kunizumi is walking down the street when she suddenly feels someone has a fierce grip on her arm and a forceful tug to her right. The violin case which she is carrying on her left shoulder falls on the ground with a soft thud. With vice-like grip, the perpetrator drags Kunizumi into a dark alley, despite her desperate attempt to escape. His large and callused hand covers her mouth to muffle her cries for help.

KUNIZUMI POV

There are 3 other guys lurking in the dark alley that he forcefully drags me to. They seem to be high schoolers, judging by the uniform that they wear. There are alcohol bottles and cigarettes littered on the floor. 2 of them are leaning against the wall with their arms crossed while the other one is crouching against the wall while smoking a cigarette. They seem to examine me as if I am a specimen. I shift uncomfortably under their intense gaze that is traveling up and down my body.

The guy who drags me roughly shoves me to the wall, with my back hitting strongly against it. A jolt of pain shoots through my shoulder and I let out a loud cry. "AHHHH!"

"Hand over your money." the guy demands in a cold tone. A glint of silver flashes in the corner of my eyes and I realize that he is holding a pocketknife near my neck.

Fearing for my life, I hurriedly feel for my wallet in the pocket of my shorts. A wave of panic sweeps through me as realization dawn on me that I left my wallet at home. I feel the whole world collapses on me as I realize that my phone isn't with me either.

The man seems to realize that I don't have my wallet on me too as he frowns and the expression on his face becomes more menacing. He digs his knife deeper to my neck and I can feel trickles of blood dripping from the gash.

The guy rakes my body with his eyes and comes to a realization after a few seconds. He turns his back to his friends and conveys a silent message. Afterwards they start making their way towards me. I can sense a sinking feeling in my stomach. Warning bells ring in my head. 'Kami-sama please tell me that is so not happening!'

The guys corner me with my back against the wall as they tower over me. Even with my heels, they are several inches taller than me, and judging by their built, I guess they must play some rough sport, probably rugby or boxing.

A dreadful feeling washes over me and my heart pulsates rapidly in anxiety. One thing that I'm totally NOT capable of is _fighting_. My parents ask me to take up self-defense classes but I have too many extra lessons going on and don't have time for it. Also, I don't really like hand-to-hand combat. My reasoning is simple. Well, if you hit someone, your knuckles get hurt too. And naturally, I just don't like hurting other people. It's just wrong to hit someone. Nevertheless, this is one of the rare instances where I really wish I know at least some basic self-defense techniques. 'How the hell do I get out of this mess?!'

The guy inches towards me and tilts my chin upwards to face him.

"Well, if you don't have money, then you'll have to pleasure us with your body~ " he licks his lips as he whispers in a salacious tone.

The other three are not any better too. Their eyes are glazed with lust and they seem excited to devour a prey that they've captured.

A haze of fear surrounds me as frightening thoughts race through my mind. I form an 'X' with my arms in front of me in reflex as I stare apprehensively at them.

One of the guys grips my jaw firmly and tries to force a kiss on me. I desperately try to turn my head away but his grip is too strong. His chapped lips touch mine and he roughly laps his tongue across my lips, sucking forcefully on my bottom lip and prying my lips open to enter the warm cavern. "Mmmm..." I hear him moan from the base of his throat.

I could feel a hand grabbing my boob and squeezing them. Another hand is snaking up my thigh and caressing my exposed flesh. The other guy is trying to un-tuck my tank top from my leather shorts. I shiver as a new wave of sensation swept through my body. It feels as though my sense of touch has heightened considerably and I squirm under their administrations. I shudder in disgust as the guy who was forcefully kissing me starts to trail kisses and love bites down my collarbone. The guys are becoming more daring and attempt to lift my shirt up and over my head. Terror seized me upon realization that they are going to strip me. Acting upon instinct, I try to hit away the hands that are exploring my body and dig my 3inches heel forcefully onto the shoe of the guy who is directly in front of me. He lets out a loud yelp. Venom spews from his lips as he curses belligerently. "Get that bitch!" He yells hoarsely.

Adrenaline courses through my veins and I follow my instinct to run as fast as I can and escape from them.

However, before I can take more than 10 steps, I am roughly tackled onto the ground, with his lackey straddling my hips. I struggle with all my might while thrashing around but his body weight forces me to stay on the ground.

"Yamete kudasai! Tasukete, onegai!" I scream while trying to shove him off me.

**SLAP**

A loud resounding slap echoes in the alley and I could feel a burning sensation on my cheek. Tears stream down my cheeks from the sharp pain and the helplessness of my plight.

"Bitch. You better shut your trap. Or else..." He points a blade at my neck.

Another lackey crouches behind me and pin my wrists to the ground, leaving me unable to fend for myself and in a totally vulnerable position. My chest heaves heavily as my breathing rate increases.

The guy, whom I stepped on just now, limps towards us. His face is contorted with rage and fury and his eyes flash dangerously.

He crouches down beside me and grips the front of my shirt to face him. With monstrous strength, he rips the fabric of my grey tank top into sheds, exposing my white-laced bra. The guy who is straddling me starts to unbuckle my belt and releasing the button of my black leather short. One of the guy begins massaging my breast and sucking on the exposed skin. I let out a series of moans and gasps unwillingly.

"Ya..mete..ahhh! kudasai..."

"One..gaiiiii"

"Mhhmmm..."

My back arches and jerks involuntarily as they explore every crevices of my body. I try my best to stifle my gasps but the sensation is just too overwhelming.

I sense a hand trying to unzip my leather shorts while the other hand grips my hip.

Immediately I try to jerk my body away from him and yell "NOOOO! Don't do that! Get away from me please! Wahhh!" I scream out loud between sobs.

Out of the blue, 4 tennis balls flash past and accurately hit the head of the 4 guys who are assaulting me. I hear them grunt in pain as they face the direction of the balls.

I felt them lift their weight off me and stand up on the ground. They seem to be seething in anger. Before they can let out a series of profanities and attack those 'intruders', 4 more tennis balls shot through the air and hit their face with right smack accuracy and power, which manage to knock them out temporarily.

My vision is fogged with tears and I am not able to see the faces of my rescuers. I can only make out 4 blurred figures standing at a distance with tennis racquets on their hands.

A wave of relief swept past me as I try to calm my breathing. As I try to stand up on my feet, I could feel my head spinning and my vision being clouded before I fall into abysmal darkness.

_A/N: Please R & R! Btw, do look forward to the next chapter! It would be titled as 'the aftermath'. So you can somewhat guess what it's going to be about. Anyway, who do you think are Kunizumi's saviors? (;_

_Let me give you some clues~ well the 1__st__ one is that she's in Tokyo. 2__nd__ clue is that the tennis balls have enough speed and power to be able to knock out 4 big, burly guys… hehe have fun guessing~ (:_

_P.S. This is the website where I get the inspiration for the outfit of Kunizumi from. I don't own anything. _ _ /casual-wear-dresses-2013-for-la-girls-3_


	15. Chapter 15

OMNISCIENT POV

Training just ended for the Hyotei's tennis regulars. They left their clubroom and part in separate ways.

Atobe and his loyal friend, Kabaji depart in a sleek black limousine with the prestigious 'Atobe' logo on it. Oshitari went off in a Porsche car. Gakuto ran off in the opposite direction, as he had to fetch his otouto from kindergarten. The rest of the regulars walk in the same direction as they live near one another.

Shishido is ranting about the prissy diva who irritates him to no end with his famous quote "Be awed by my prowess. Ore-sama is King." while his doubles partner is trying to reassure him that their Captain is not that bad. Following close behind them is Hiyoshi who is trudging a half-asleep Jirou while muttering "Gekokujou" under his breath.

Out of the blue, Shishido trips over an object on the ground. He gets up by himself and turns to look at the offending object, which Choutaro picks up from the ground.

"Oi Choutaro, what the hell is that?" He asks irritatedly while rubbing his sore spot.

A look of confusion flashes past Choutaro's face as he holds the object in front of him. "It is a violin case."

"Why the hell will that be on the ground?"

"Maybe the owner wants to discard it." Hiyoshi interjects.

Choutaro unzips the covering to examine the violin. With his artistic and musical intelligence, he discerns with a keen eye that it is a Scott Cao Kreisler Violin, with a shiny varnish.

"It doesn't seem that way. This violin is of one of the best brands that a professional would use. Also, judging by the glossy varnish, the violin is well maintained. Why would the owner want to throw such a prized possession away? " Choutaro asserts with a look of bewilderedness.

"Who knows? So what do we do with it?" Hiyoshi says in a deadpanned voice.

While they are pondering about it, a shriek interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Hey, did you guys hear it? Shishido turns to face the other 3.

"Hai!" They chorus with surprise evident on their faces.

After exchanging suspicious glances, they start to investigate the source of the sound. Choutaro hangs the violin carrier over his shoulder along with his tennis bag before joining the rest.

As they get closer and walk deeper into the alley, they hear sniffles and muffled sobs as well as soft pleading. Jirou wakes up from his narcoleptic state and rubs his eyes blearily.

"Where are we going?" He queries in a sleepy voice.

"Shh!" The 3 of them turn to face him with a finger on their lips, a gesture to tell him to be quiet.

"Listen..." Choutaro whispers.

"Ahh! Mmmmm... ha...ha... Yamete kudasai... O…onegaiii..."

"Tasukete! Ahn...Mmmm..."

They hear soft moans and heavy breathing that is coming from the end corner of the alley. Their eyes widen in surprise as their brain process the information. Even Jirou is wide-awake now.

They creep discreetly to a corner of the alley and lean flat against the end of the wall, trying to be silent and clandestine. Then they peek out their heads to uncover what's happening to satisfy their burning curiosity.

They are stood rooted to the ground as they witness the scene from afar.

A girl is splayed on the ground with a gang of thugs hovering over her. She had her arms pinned to the ground above her head. The guy who has his grip on her wrists is nipping and trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone with carnal and unrestrained desire. Another guy who is straddling her is massaging her bosom licentiously.

A guy who is crouching on the ground has his grip on both her ankles, he spreads her legs open with force before he leans in to lap her inner thighs and coming dangerously close to her clothed private part.

The last guy is holding up his video camera to record the gang rape from all angles with a lewd glint in his eye and a smirk plastered on his ugly face.

The Hyotei's regulars feel anger rising in them as they take in the scene before them.

"What the fuck. This is damn fucking lame." the dash specialist crackles in anger.

"Holy shit this is so damn screwed up!" The Enbu style tennis player interjects.

"We've got to do something." The silver hair tennis player says in a resolute tone. The gentle disposition on his face disappears completely. A frown creases on his forehead and mars his naturally adorable and innocent look.

"Yeah, but how? We will definitely lose in a hand-to-hand combat! Those guys are like THISSS big." Jirou makes a gesture using his arms to emphasize the built of the attackers.

"Hmm. Why don't we settle this with tennis? We could hit them with the tennis balls. This way, we can attack them from afar." Shishido suggests.

Before any of them can respond to his idea, they heard a loud cry.

"YADDA! Don't touch me there! Someone...HELP!"

Immediately, all 4 of them rush out of their hiding place to where the assault is taking place. They drop their duffel bags on the ground and kneel down to fish out their racquets and some tennis balls.

"Ik-kyuu-nyu-kon!" Choutaro shouts his famous phrase as he serves his Scud Serve that tops at 200km/hr.

The rest of the regulars follow suit immediately after. They toss the tennis ball in the air and give a resounding smack, each of them aiming for the attackers directly in front of them.

"Arghh..." The attackers grunt as the balls hit them on their heads accurately. They turn around and fix their icy gazes on us.

"Let's knock them out shall we?" Hiyoshi smirks.

"Hn." The tennis regulars give an affirmative nod and prepare for another round of gunfire, using tennis balls as bullets.

They toss the tennis balls high up into the air and level up their strength as they fire the tennis balls across to the attackers. This time, Choutaro serves his Neo Scud Serve which speeds through the air at a record shattering 215km/hr. A resounding smack echoes in the alley as the tennis ball spins furiously on the forehead of the attacker before he falls backwards and lands on the ground with a thud. The rest of the perpetrators meet the same fate too, under the merciless and powerful serves of the tennis regulars.

After making sure that the thugs are out cold, the tennis regulars cautiously approach the girl who is lying on the ground. She is shivering spasmodically and has her arms huddled across her chest. When she tries to stand up, her legs give way and she falls and lies motionlessly on the ground.

_A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys. I know that I mentioned in the previous chapter that I would be writing the aftermath of the gang tape incident, but I thought it would be more logical if I include the omniscient POV and explain how and why the Hyotei's regulars would be there to help Kunizumi._

_I promise the next chapter would be on the aftermath of the incident!(: do look forward to it!(:_

_Please R &R and I wanna thank all those who favorited or followed my story! It really motivates me to continue writing the story~ lots of thanks (:_


	16. Chapter 16

OMNISCIENT POV

"What do we do now? She's unconscious. " Hiyoshi says after lightly shaking her sleeping form.

The Hyotei Academy's tennis regulars take a closer inspection at the girl. Her brown tresses are splayed across the floor, with her bangs framing her heart-shaped face. The moonlight illuminates her tear-stained tracks on her face, as well as the long eyelashes and pink puckered lips. There are shreds of grey fabric clinging on her torso. Her white-laced bra is visible and unclasped, with the straps hanging off her shoulder and slightly out of place. Her black leather short is unbuttoned and riding low on her hips to reveal a glimpse of her white-laced panty. The moonlight seems to give her body an ethereal glow as her exposed skin glisten with sheen of sweat. In her current state, she looks _absolutely ravishable_.

The tennis regulars take a deep breath as they try to get their mind out of the gutter.

"I don't know, but we have to get her out of here before these guys wake up." Jirou shrugs as he gestures towards the thugs who are unconscious on the ground.

"Where do we bring her to? She doesn't have any personal identification evidence on her like her phone or wallet and we don't know who she is and where she lives." The dash specialist vocalizes his thoughts.

"Hmm. My parents are overseas on a business trip and aneki is staying in her university dorm. I can take her home I guess, since I'll be the only one at home." Choutaro proposes his suggestion.

"I guess that's the best solution for now. We can always ask for her personal contact information after she wakes up. " Jirou supports Choutaro's proposal to let her takes refuge in his house first.

"Umm... So who's gonna carry her there?" Hiyoshi asks.

"I'll do it. " The dash specialist takes off his regular's jersey and drapes it over her exposed form.

Everyone is surprised at his unexpected gesture. "I didn't know senpai is a gentleman who even takes notice of girls... Gekokujo. " Hiyoshi utters.

"Oi! Don't gekokujo me! " Shishido rebukes. However, he didn't deny Hiyoshi's statement. A faint shade of red appears on his face as he stares affectionately at the sleeping form of the girl. Hiyoshi and Jirou exchange knowing smirks when they notice the blush on his face.

"Aren't you going to dress her up first?" Jirou teases.

Shishido turns a bright shade of red while Choutaro just stares at the antics of his senpai-tachi, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Arghhh. " The dash specialist growls as he takes off his blue cap and ruffles his brown, mussed hair in frustration.

"Fine." He relents and kneels behind her. He hesitantly reaches out his fingers to fumble for the clasp of her bra. It takes him some time before he manages to clasp it in position while diverting his gaze from her bare back. He could feel his heart beating madly as he brushes his fingers across her soft and smooth skin. All the while he is muttering incoherent sentences to himself, in an attempt to calm his heart rate down.

After fixing her short, he lifts her off the ground, with one arm underneath her shoulder blades while the other arm is underneath her thighs. His own jersey is on top of her and gives her sufficient coverage to be out in the streets.

The tennis regulars are navigating their way out to get out of the alley when Jirou suddenly stops in his track. He traces his footsteps back and retrieves something from the ground. He slips it into his pocket before tagging behind the trio.

Fortunately, Choutaro's apartment is only a few blocks down the street. Jirou and Hiyoshi decide to intrude on Choutaro's home for a while till she wakes up, for curiosity's sake to know what exactly happened, and also for a chance to tease Shishido.

_A/N: Will update really soon! Stay tune for more heart warming scenes~ the next chapt would be more on hurt/comfort. Poor Kunizumi~ (T ^ T)_


	17. Chapter 17

OMNISCIENT POV

Kunizumi flutters her eyelids and shifts her head from right to left to take in the surrounding around her. It is dark and the only source of light is from the window beside the bed. The ray of light illuminates the rows of posters of renowned tennis players and classical composers that are plastered on one side of the wall. At the dark corner of the room, she could trace the silhouette of a majestic grand piano. At the other side of the room, there's a desk with books neatly placed on it and a closet against the wall. 'Where am I? This definitely isn't my bedroom.' She reasons as she tries to sit up on the bed.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain shoots through her head as vivid images of the assault flashes across her mind. The animalistic grin on the attackers' faces, the predatory smirks, their brutal strength in restraining and tackling her body to the ground, the dangerous gleam in their eyes, the unrestrained carnal desire which they exhibit by touching all over her body, and the worst is the feeling of helplessness and desperation, when she realizes that no one is going to help her, and her own powerlessness to defend herself.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" She screams in anguish while clutching the sides of her head.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Self-denial kicks in and she shakes her head violently.

Tears stream down her cheeks in waterfalls and she shivers spasmodically. "I'm scared... Don't hurt me... Please..." She whimpers as she huddles her legs close to her chest while leaning her head on her knees.

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs can be heard before the door to the bedroom is slammed wide open. The blinding light pierces into her eyes and forces her to shut her eyes momentarily.

_/20 minutes ago/_

_The tennis regulars are at the dining table, eating the half-burnt omelette that Hiyoshi cooked for all of them. All you can hear is just the clanking of the utensils on the plate and the chewing sounds. The guys have a solemn expression on their faces as they ponder about the incident that just happened._

_Out of the blue, Jirou takes out a memory card from his pocket and displays it on the table._

_"What's that?" Shishido inquires._

_"A memory card. From the video camera." Jirou comments offhandedly._

_"You stole it?" Choutaro exclaims in disbelief._

_"If not what, let those bastards have it?" Jirou defends his action._

_"Actually, that's a smart thing to do. Who knows what those scoundrels will do with the recording." Shishido says._

_"Yeah!" Jirou jumps excitedly in his seat, happy with the indirect compliment._

_"Ano...senpai, what do we do with the memory card? Destroy it?" Hiyoshi asks._

_~Silence~_

_"Umm. I think we should keep it. We could give it to her when she wakes up. Then she can decide whether to destroy it or use it as an incriminating evidence if she wants to sue the culprits." Jirou rationalizes._

_"Yeah ok, we'll do just that." Shishido agrees whole-heartedly. He is impressed by the level of emotional intelligence of the 'Sleeping beauty' of Hyotei._

_"Ano...senpai, are we not going to watch the recording? " The 3 of them stare at Hiyoshi with raised eyebrow._

_"I mean... If we know exactly what has happened, we can better help her... you know... in recovering? Since we would be able to empathize with her after witnessing the situation she underwent. " Hiyoshi tries to justify his action._

_~Silence~_

_No one wants to invade her privacy on the matter but they are undeniably curious to know what exactly has happened._

_After a while, Choutaro breaks the silence in the air. "I have a video camera." He stands up and walks towards a shelf and goes back to his seat. No one stops him, they seem to have come to a mutual agreement to watch the recording._

_After fixing the memory card into Choutaro's video camera, the guys hover around Choutaro to scrutinize the scene that's playing._

_They could hear soft moans from the girl and feral groans from the guys. The guys are forceful and domineering, using their brute strength to pin the girl down on the ground. Whenever the girl screams for help, they would slap her on the cheek and warn her to "Shut the fuck up, bitch." The way she arches her back to their touch seems to urge the guys on even more. They lap and suck on her milky skin greedily as if they are hungry dogs devouring their meal. They are treating her like a sex doll as they do whatever they like to satisfy their own sexual urges. It is simply revolting._

_"This is so damn fucking lame! Those bastards!" Shishido bangs his fist on the table in anger, his face red in fury._

_"Those jerks. I can't wait to get my hands on them. Maybe I should ask aniki to come with me and beat those guys up together." The Enbu tennis specialist mutters to himself._

_Jirou slumps in his seat, his face a mixture of anger, sorrow and pity._

_Choutaro is biting his lips, a worried expression on his face as he thinks of ways to comfort the girl._

_"AAAAAHHHHHH" A scream that is filled with so much sorrow and anguish pierced through the air._

_After exchanging glances that are filled with apprehension, they immediately jolt up from their seats and sprint towards the stairs leading up to Choutaro's bedroom._


	18. Chapter 18

OMNISCIENT POV

As Kunizumi shields her eyes from the blinding light, the tennis regulars take cautious steps towards the bed.

"W..w..who are you? W..what do you want from me?" Kunizumi stammers in fear as she peeks at the strangers from under the blanket. A wave of trepidation engulfs her entire being at the sudden invasion of the strangers. Her fists are trembling while she crumples the edges of the blanket which she is clinging on to shield her face.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ootori Choutaro desu. This is my home. We brought you here after you fainted at the alley."

A flash of recognition lights up Kunizumi's eyes. She vaguely remembers the silver cross necklace from her memory.

"Y..you guys are the one who saved me..." Realization dawns on her and she visibly relaxes, releasing her death grip on the blanket.

"Yeah, we manage to knock them out with tennis balls." Hiyoshi interjects. "Watashi wa Hiyoshi Wakashi by the way."

"Tennis?" Kunizumi's eyes sparkle upon hearing the name of her favorite sport.

"Yeah. All of us are Hyotei Academy's tennis regulars. Watashi no namae wa Jirou Akutagawa desu. Yoroshiku. " Jirou exclaims excitedly.

"Hyotei?" Kunizumi eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah. We are led by a narcissistic, egotistical diva of a Captain who calls himself the King of Hyotei." Shishido rants in vexation as he was suddenly reminded of a certain Atobe Keigo when the words Tennis and Hyotei are mentioned.

To their utmost surprise, the girl lets out a soft and melodious chuckle.

"Kekeke...hehehe... Kei-chan hasn't change."

"Kei-chan?" The regulars raise their brows in confusion.

"Ah..gomen, I meant Keigo."

"Keigo? The Atobe Keigo?" The regulars blurt out in surprise.

"Yeah, Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyotei's tennis team. Unless... there's another Atobe Keigo in your school?" Kunizumi voices her thought.

"No way! One Atobe Keigo is infuriating enough, I won't be able to tolerate 2 pompous, self-centred divas!" Shishido cries out.

"Keigo is not all that bad you know." Kunizumi pouts upon hearing her childhood friend being bashed.

'Kawaii.' The regulars thought upon noticing her pouts.

"Although he's arrogant and is an incurable narcissist, he does have the talent and real abilities to back him up. Also, Keigo truly appreciates the worth of both his teammates and rivals, he is a respectable Captain who earned his position through hard work and real talent. Oh, Keigo is strongly protective of his friends too, he treasures friendship and loyalty more than anything else! " Kunizumi defends her childhood friend determinedly.

"Yeah yeah! Atobe-buchou is amazing!" Jirou jumps up and down excitedly. He is overjoyed that someone feels the same way as him too. He holds great respect and admiration for Atobe deep down in his heart and is glad that Kunizumi actually speaks up for Atobe.

The dash specialist thinks through Kunizumi's words for a while. The reminiscent of when Atobe stands up for him in front of Coach Sakaki and when he lifts Tezuka's arm up to recognize his might of having fought hard after their duel come flooding into his mind.

"Arghhh." Shishido let's out a grunt. "I guess he's not that bad after all..." He relents.

Choutaro stares at his senpai in disbelief. 'That's what I've always been trying to tell you, senpai.' Nevertheless, he is relieved that someone is able to change his doubles partner's view of Atobe-buchou, whom he reveres greatly in his heart too.

As for Kunizumi, her heart feels lighter for some reason she can't comprehend. Just thinking about her childhood friend makes her feel safe and calm.

"Watashi wa Shishido Ryou desu, namae wa?" Shishido interrupts her thoughts.

"Ah. Watashi wa Kunizumi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Her lips curve into a pretty smile.

"Zumi-chan~ don't you have to contact your parents?" Jirou asks randomly.

"Ehhh! What time is it now?" Kunizumi jolts up from the bed.

"It's 8:30 p.m."

"Shimatta! Nii-sama gonna kill me for staying out so late! Ano... may I borrow a phone? I left mine at home." Kunizumi turns to face the tennis regulars.

"Sure" Choutaro says as he hands her his phone.

The tennis regulars just stare amusedly at her reaction. They have expected her to sob and wallow in self-pity but they certainly did not expect her to recover so fast from her crestfallen state.

"Nii-sama! Gomenasai to trouble you but can you please come and fetch me home? I'll send you the address via text message. I'll explain everything when you arrive. Please don't be angry with me." Kunizumi speaks in a timid voice.

She waits for the person on the other side of the line to respond before she ends the call and returns the phone to Choutaro.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ootori-kun. Nii-sama would be coming to pick me up, could you please text your address to this number?"

"Sure." Choutaro says.

"Oh no! My violin isn't with me! I think I dropped it on the streets! Arghhhh." Kunizumi realizes after a while.

Choutaro lifts his head to look at her. "Is it a Scott Cao Kreisler Violin?" He asks.

"Yeah! Have you seen it?" Kunizumi's eyes light up in hope.

"Yeah, this is the one right? I thought it is strange that someone would leave such an expensive and well maintained violin in the middle of the streets, that's how we become suspicious and chance upon you too." Choutaro hands the violin case, which was resting beside his tennis bag to her.

Kunizumi's brown orbs are filled with elation after she confirms that the violin is indeed hers. The violin is one of her most treasured possessions as it is the first item which she acquired with her own prize money from the French Open tournament.

"Ne, Ootori-kun, I presume that you play the piano right? Would you like to play a duet with me? I've always wonder how it would sound like if there's an accompaniment."

Ootori's eyes light up in surprise and excitement. He certainly did not expect this turn of event but he's more than happy to comply with her request. Especially since his sister hasn't been at home for weeks and there isn't anyone at home to play a duet with him, so it's getting kind of lonely.

"Sure. He acquiesces to her request cheerily. "What do you want to play?" He asks as he sits comfortably in front of the _Steinway § Sons Imagine Series Limited Edition_ white grand piano, with his fingers resting on the beautiful handcrafted ivory keys.

"Love story by Francis Lai. I really love the song." Kunizumi smiles as she walks up to the side of the piano, after tugging her arms into the sleeves and zipping up the Hyotei's tennis jacket that is on top of her.

The tennis regulars blushes upon witnessing her beautiful smile and the sight of her in an oversized tennis jacket that is revealing one side of her shoulder as well as the love bites that are evident on her collar bone, neck and shoulders. The innocent and oblivious expression on her face just makes her seem more adorable.

Choutaro averts his gaze from her relishable form and turns to look at his reflection on the surface of his grand piano. "Love story it is then. It's one of my favorite pieces too. I'll start on the 4th count alright?"

"Yeah." Kunizumi holds up the bow daintily with her long pale fingers as she waits for her cue to start playing.

{ /mZapeCW_QPY }

Kunizumi's rubati and beautiful throbbing continuous vibrato as well as the throaty German slides at climactic moments in the music, takes one's breath away with its searing intensity.

Choutaro immerses himself in the lush creamy deep sound that the violin generates while he improvises accordingly to blend in with the symphony of the violin.

They share the same sense of rhythmic pulse as the flawless intonation of the lush tone of the violin intertwines beautifully with the sentimental notes on the piano as Choutaro's run his fingers dexterously on the ivory keys.

The tennis regulars are enchanted by the perfect harmonization of the violin and the piano and the richness of the sentimental piece.

As the last note reverberates in the air, only shallow breathing sounds can be heard as everyone basks in the afterglow of the music.

"Wow that's really beautiful~" Jirou breaks the silence in the air.

"Thanks, I didn't expect us to harmonize so well, but it turns out great. We should do this again sometime." Kunizumi smiles at Jirou before turning to face Choutaro.

"Yeah, it's splendid. Let's play a duet again sometime." Choutaro's displays an excited and adorable puppy look on his face.

"It's really good, not lame at all." Shishido approbates. Choutaro beams at his doubles partner's appreciation of the performance.

"Arigato minna-san for the compliments." Kunizumi gives a sincere and genuine smile, which reveals her 2 dimples.

'She's beautiful when she smiles like that.' The tennis regulars mused.

Before they can reply, the ringing of the doorbell echoes down the hall.

"I'll go get it." Choutaro says as he disappears down the hall. The rest of them tag behind him.

"Te...Tezuka-san?" The regulars exclaim in surprise and disbelief.

"Nii-sama~~~" Tezuka Kunimitsu is tackled onto the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Nii-sama~ nii-sama~ nii-sama~~~" Kunizumi whines as she buries her head in her onii-sama's chest."

The regulars stare perplexed at scene in front of them. 'THE Tezuka Kunimitsu is her oniisan?!'

Tezuka Kunimitsu immediately notices the Hyotei's tennis regulars' jacket that she's wearing.

"Why are you wearing that? And why are you here?" Kunimitsu commands in his authoritative voice, the tone he uses whenever he assigns laps to his teammates.

"Mmmm... I was walking home after my violin class when 4 Big Bad Wolves kidnap me and touch me at places they weren't suppose to touch... Mmm... Then these guys rescued me and brought me here since I was unconscious." Kunizumi mutters with her head still in her oniisan's chest.

The regulars raise their eyebrows upon hearing her somewhat childish explanation that omits the important details.

After a few seconds, they can feel a dark aura emanating from the Seigaku Tennis Captain. They backed away shuddering, fearful of his wrath and the dangerous gleam in his eyes that promises revenge.

"What. Did. The. Bastards. Do. To. You?" Tezuka Kunimitsu tries to suppress his rage and keeps a calm facade.

"Well...you really wants to know?" Izumi looks up timidly at her nii-sama.

"Hn." The Captain says in a resolute tone that leaves no room for argument.

Izumi sits up straddling on Kunimitsu's waist as she pierces into his eyes.

"Izumi." Kunimitsu commands in a strict tone with a stern expression on his face.

"Fine." Kunizumi sighs before she relents.

In one fluid motion, she unzips the jacket to reveal the ugly black and purple blemishes on her lightly tanned skin.

Kunimitsu sits up to face Izumi. He gently tug her hair to the side to reveal many love bites which are spotting red in colour along the nape of her neck and her collar bone. He reaches out his finger to gently trace the love bites on her collarbone.

"Does it hurts?" Kunimitsu stares into Izumi brown orbs with a concern expression on his face.

"No." Izumi shakes her head. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Liar." Kunimitsu says. He reaches forward to plant butterfly kisses gently on Izumi's forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips to kiss the tears away.

The Hyotei's tennis regulars gasp in surprise at the scene that unfolds in front of them. No one dares to comment on the intimacy of his gesture though. 'They must share a close and affectionate relationship.' They mused.

After a few minutes, Kunizumi dozes off in her oniisan's warm embrace. Kunimitsu turns to face the Hyotei's tennis regulars and give them a slight bow. "Thank you for taking care of my imouto-chan." He says in a formal tone.

"Iie, it's nothing much. Ano... This is her violin." Choutaro ruffles his silver hair as he replies sheepishly while handing over the violin to the Seigaku Captain.

"We'll get going now. Thank you for your hospitality." Tezuka states as he exits the apartment, with Izumi in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck while resting her head on the crook of his neck. Kunimitsu right arm is under her bosom to support her entire body weight while her legs are closed together and dangling freely in front of him. The violin carrier is hanging on his left shoulder.

After the siblings exit, the Hyotei's tennis regulars let out their breaths, which they did not know, they were holding on to.

"Wow. That sure was tense." Hiyoshi utters.

"Arghhh I forgot to take back my jacket!" Shishido cries in frustration.

"Oh no! We forgot to pass him the memory card too! What do we do with it now?" Jirou exclaims.

"Arghhh we'll think about tomorrow. I'm so damn tired and I just wanna go home and sleep now." Shishido rants.

"Yeah I'm dead-beat too." Hiyoshi says in a deadpan voice.

"Alright, I'm sleepy too..." Jirou lets out a yawn.

"Ja mata Choutaro~" they chorus as they walk out after collecting their belongings.

_A/N: Wow this is the longest chapt that I've written... I took damn long to write it... Hope you guys will like the development of the story! (: Please do R&R (:_


	19. Chapter 19

OMNISCIENT POV

The sun rises in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the tennis courts and the white clouds.

The Rikkaidai tennis regulars are at the courts, waiting for the signal to start their warm up jog. They are surprise that their only female regular isn't here yet, when she's always one of the earliest to reach.

The 'Big Three' of Rikkai exit the clubroom and stride towards the rest of the regulars.

"Wakari masu. Joho o arigato." They hear Yukimura-buchou speaks to the caller with his phone beside his ear.

After Yukimura ends the call, he meets the curious gazes of the tennis regulars.

"Who was that? Mura-buchou." The volley genius asks while blowing on his green apple bubble gum.

"Tezuka just called to inform me that Izumi has a high fever and won't be attending tennis practices and school today." Yukimura answers in his chime-like voice.

"Ehh?!" The regulars exclaim in surprise at the unexpected news.

"Wahhh...how is she? She was fine yesterday." Kirihara displays his rare affectionate and caring side when the matter concerns his new friend and rival, who appreciate him for who he is and not judge him even when he activates his devil mode.

"Yeah is she alright? Is there any one at home to take care of her? Does she have medicine at home? Who will cook for her?" The mother figure of Rikkai tennis team frets with a worried expression on his tanned face.

"80% probability that her parents and grandfather are on a hot-spring trip in the Akita prefecture and won't be back till this coming Sunday night. 16% that she's alone and resting at home." The data master says with his eyes closed as he snaps his notebook shut.

"What is the other 4%?" The gentleman of Rikkai inquires while pushing his glasses up.

"4% probability that Tezuka skips school to take care of his imouto-chan." Yanagi says with a stoic expression.

"Aww won't she be lonely? Let's go visit her after training practice after school!" The volley genius suggests.

"Puri~" Niou agrees.

"Let's stop at the café near our school to buy some cakes over too!" The sweets lover exclaims excitedly.

"You just wanna eat the cakes by yourself, ball of fat~ " Niou taunts.

"Shut up Niou. I'm not fat! And I know Izumi-chan loves cakes too!" Marui defends himself angrily, his face almost matching the color of his magenta hair.

"Yeah yeah~ you're not a ball of fat, you're a SUGAR FREAK." Niou drawls in a sarcastic tone.

"Arghhhh. I'M NOT A SUGAR FREAK!" Don't call me that!" The serve and volley specialist twitches in anger while pointing his finger accusingly at the Trickster.

"Sugar freak~ sugar freak~ sugar freak~ Marui is a ball of fat coz he consumes too much sugar~~~" Niou teases the redhead.

"SHUT UP NIOU!" Marui hollers.

The Trickster of Rikkai smirks his famous Cheshire grin as he has successfully riled up the volley genius.

**"TARUNDORU! Everyone runs 100 laps NOW!"** Sanada bellows in rage, his fingers massaging the tip of his nose bridge as he feels a migraine coming. The childish bantering of his teammates has exceeded his tolerant level. He is already worried when Tezuka calls Yukimura to inform him that Izumi will be missing school and tennis practices. The Izumi that he knows will NEVER miss tennis practice even when she's sick. She would at least come and observe the tennis training while resting at the sidelines. He just can't seem to get rid of the twisted knot in his stomach and the nagging voice in his head that something really bad must have happened to his childhood friend and crush for her to miss tennis training.

"Che. Sanada-fukubuchou is a slave driver." The junior ace whines as he runs his laps.

**"Kirihara! 50 more laps for you!"** Sanada roars across the tennis courts as he stands in an upright position, with his strong arms folded across his muscular chest. He has heard Kirihara's complain with his exceptional hearing and it has ticked him off.

Niou and Marui snicker at their kohai's unfortunate plight.

Yukimura, who has keen perception, immediately discerns his best friend's distress. He gives a soft squeeze on Sanada's shoulder and a reassuring smile to him. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. We'll visit her later."

_A/N: hi guys, sorry for the late update. I had to re type the entire chapter coz I accidentally delete it before publishing! Arghhh! Anyway I'm working on the next chapt and I had to retype the 1st 3 para lyk 4 times coz idk why but juz can't update what I've written. I swear there's something wrong with the system for Wattpad's phone app! This is just soooo infuriating! But anyway I hope you guys will enjoy my story! I'll try to make it more exciting! I can't wait to fully develop Kunizumi's character! Then I can slowly go into camp and tournament and U17! Can't wait to write abt tat~~ Anw please R&R! I don't mind if it's criticisms! I will be happy to accept it! At least I know what you guys think about the story! Will update soon!(: _


	20. Chapter 20

KUNIMITSU POV

The girl lying on my bed looks so pale and fragile. Her face is flushed and beads of cold sweat are trickling down to soak the shirt that she's wearing, or rather, my shirt. "Mmmm… " She murmurs as she scrunches her eyebrows in discomfort.

"It's c..cold." Izumi slurs in her sleep as her body experiences bouts of shivers due to her high fever.

I immediately reach out to pull the blanket over her, tucking in the edges of the blanket to trap more heat. The creases on her forehead smoothen as she snuggles into the warmth of the blanket.

I place my hand gently on her forehead to check her temperature. 'Mmmhh…' Izumi purrs as she leans in to the cool touch of my hand, in contrast to her burning fever.

I walk to the kitchen to empty and refill the basin of ice water and get a fresh towel before going back to my room. I let the towel soaks in the cold water for a few seconds before rinsing it and gently place it on Izumi's forehead.

'Hnghh…' Izumi sighs in content. I reach forward to tuck away the strands of her hair that are tickling her face.

I sigh deeply as I recall the events that happened last night.

_# flashback starts #_

_Once we stepped into the house, she jumped down from my arms and dashed to my room to fish for some clothes before slamming the door of the bathroom close. After 45 minutes when she still hasn't come out of the bathroom, I panic and rushed to the door. "Izumi. Izumi! Are you inside there? Are you coming out soon? Please say something! Izumi!" _

_When she didn't respond to me, flashes of thoughts raced through my mind. 'What could she be doing inside? Is she unconscious? Is she all right? Why doesn't she reply me? Oh no, don't tell me she is cutting herself! ' At the last thought, all my calm and composure was gone and my logical mind was clouded. Without thinking of the consequences, I threw my entire body to the door, one time, two times and the door swung open with a loud bang. _

_I gasped and my eyes widened in shock as I stared at the scene in front of me. Izumi was shivering while crouching under the showerhead, with the drizzle of water spraying on her body. Her flesh was all red and raw from the repeated scrubbing actions. "Nii-s…sama, I…I feel disgusting. I can't… I can't get rid of all the touches…no matter how many times I wash myself…" Izumi muffled while sobbing, with a pained expression on her face. My heart clenched painfully. It hurts me to see my strong and fiery imouto-chan crumpled and trembled like a child. 'It's entirely my fault. If I hadn't let my guard down, all these wouldn't have happened.' I criticized myself mentally. 'Those bastards…wait till I get my hands on them.' It isn't a secret but none of my teammates know that I'm actually a Yudansha in Karate since the age of 10._

_Without caring whether Izumi's naked or the fact that I will get drenched in the shower, I went to embrace her in a hug while muttering reassuring words to her. I buried her head in my chest while I placed my chin on her brown tresses. "Don't worry, don't think about it, I'm here, I'll protect you. Trust me, I wouldn't let anyone hurts you anymore." I whisper to her. Tears welled up in my eyes at her pitiable state and my incapacity to protect her from those attackers. We stayed under the shower for what seemed like hours before she finished washing up and get dressed. _

_For the entire night, Izumi clung on to me like a koala bear, not once leaving my side at all. Even while on the bed, she hugged me tightly, to seek for warmth, solace and protection. I didn't mind at all, our parents and grandfather were out and won't be back till Sunday, there was no one else to take care of her. It's my responsibility as her oniisan to look after her while they were gone. Also, I wouldn't want to risk her having another mental breakdown if I was not by her side. _

_This morning, I woke up at 5:30 a.m. as usual and I felt heat radiating from the body beside me. Immediately, I realized Izumi has caught a cold from being in the shower for too long yesterday, combined with the stress that she's experiencing. I decided to stay at home to take care of her instead. _

_# flashback ends #_

The rustling of the blanket brings me back to the present. I gaze at her cocooned form in affection as she cracks her eyes open, her long lashes fluttering in the process. She stares at me for a while with a glazed expression on her face before she mumbles "Ohayo gozaimasu, Nii-sama."

"Ohayo, Izumi." I greet back warmly.

"What time is it now? " She asks in a soft voice while rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Its 1 o'clock now." I state after glancing at my watch.

"Then why is it so bright? And why are you sitting there? Aren't you going to sleep? We have school tomorrow." She mumbles incoherently.

"Izumi, its 1 o'clock in the afternoon." I say in a deadpan voice.

"Hn… Huh? Nani?!" Izumi sits up immediately on the bed. "Ittai…" she groans as her head hurts from the sudden jolt.

"Arghh. I can feel my head spinning." She grumbles softly. "Wait, if its 1 o'clock then how come you're not in school? And OH NO, I missed tennis practice! Seiichi-buchou is going to kill me with his sadistic torture! NOOOO it's the end of the world! " She rumbles on quickly as her brain registers the information.

"Calm down. I've already informed Yukimura that you won't be going to school and tennis practices today. And I skipped school to take care of my precious imouto-chan."

Izumi stares at me with her eyes wide with disbelief. "You? The ever so dedicated, committed and zealous President of Student Council and the Captain of the Tennis Club just says that he skipped school?" She exclaims incredulously.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you think so highly of me. And what's wrong with staying at home to take care of my imouto-chan? Is that not good enough of a reason for me to skip school?" I ask.

"No. No no no no." Izumi shakes her head fervently in denial. "It isn't a good enough reason for you to skip school. Won't the teacher be teaching new topics? Will it be all right if you don't go attend those lessons? Won't it affect your grades? Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. I've been a burden last night and I don't want to trouble you any more." Izumi says determinedly.

"No. I'm not going to school. I'm going to stay at home and take care of you. And that's final." I say in a resolute tone.

"And don't worry about my studies, I'll catch up in no time. Besides, Oishi is helping me to take down notes in class. You're more important to me than tennis and studies." I add to appease her and quell her unsettlement.

"Really?" Izumi gazes into my eyes, with her beautiful brown orbs glistening in the light.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world." I say genuinely with a small smile on my lips.

We stare into each other's eyes in silence. After a few seconds, Izumi gives a bright smile that reaches her ears. "Nii-sama, you're the best brother in the entire universe and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world too."

A surge of warmth fills my entire heart upon hearing her declaration. 'My dearest kawaii imouto-chan.' I thought.

"Now that you're awake, lets go get changed into a fresh set of clothes and eat some porridge. You can go back to sleep after you eat your medicine afterwards." I instruct in my usual stern tone as I gently tug her out of the bed.

"Medicine?" She makes a disgruntled expression upon hearing that she has to swallow the awful pill. "I don't want to. Its really bitter and you know I can't take bitter stuff." She whines.

"Izumi." I stare at her with a stern face.

"Ughhh… Fine. Whatever you say, my great onii-sama~ " Izumi relents.

_A/N: Will update the next chapt soon. Please R&R. Lots of love and thanks~~ (:_


	21. Chapter 21

OMNISCIENT POV

"Tezuka's absent?" The tensai of Seigaku reveals his crystal blue eyes in surprise.

"Hoi hoi! What are you guys talking about nya?" The acrobatic player jumps into the conversation between Oishi and Fuji.

"Eiji, Tezuka is absent and won't be attending classes and training practices today. He asked to borrow my notes too."

"Ehh?! Tezuka-buchou is absent? Is he sick?" Kikumaru shakes his doubles partner shoulder violently.

"Eiji! Calm down! He says he's not sick, but he has to stay at home to take care of someone. He didn't mention who is it either." Oishi pacifies his doubles partner.

"Ochibiiiii! Tezuka is sick and he might be dying nya! What should we do? We should go visit him and say our last words to him nya~ " Kikumaru gloms his favourite kouhai in a death grip while rubbing his face affectionately on his.

"Kikumaru-senpai...pl...please let go..." The freshman of Seigaku's tennis regulars chokes out as he struggles to breathe in air. His face is rapidly turning blue.

Fuji stares in amusement at his classmate's antics without doing anything to relieve the situation.

"EIJI! Let go! Echizen is turning blue!" The mother of Seigaku dashes to pry Kikumaru off Echizen, who is taking huge gulps of air right now.

"Like I've said, Tezuka is NOT sick. He's absent because he has to take care of someone at home." Oishi emphasizes, he could feel a migraine coming.

"Ohayou senpai-tachi! What are you guys talking about?" Momoshiro joins the group of regulars gathered the tennis courts.

"Fshhhh... Ohayou gozaimasu senpai-tachi." Kaidou greets with a polite bow.

"Ara... What's happening?" The power player of Seigaku walks up to the team as well.

"90 percent that they are discussing the reasons as to why Tezuka is absent today." The data collector of Seigaku pops out from nowhere.

"AHHHHH!" They scream, with the exception of Fuji as he just smiles sadistically at his teammates' reactions.

"Inui-senpai! Please don't scare us like that! It's not good for the heart, not good at all~ " Momoshiro wriggles his finger at the data man.

"Fshhhhh..." Kaidou hisses with more force than usual. He is actually on the verge of a heart attack when his senpai pops out from right behind him.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen smirks as he says his trademark phrase.

"Inui, do you know the reasons why is Tezuka absent?" Fuji inquires with his eyes seemingly close from lightly smiling.

"Ehhh?! Tezuka-buchou is absent?! He would never miss school or tennis practice for whatever reason! He has let his guard down." Momoshiro comments offhandedly.

"Fshhhh..." Kaidou hisses menacingly. He doesn't like the tone that Momoshiro used to insult his Captain, who he respects greatly. "Shut up you peach-butt! Don't talk about Tezuka-buchou that way, he won't let his guard down."

"Teme... Mamushi what did you say?!" Momoshiro turns livid in anger as he clenches his fist in his archrival's collar and glares daggers in his eyes.

"I say, don't insult Captain in that way! Fshhh..." The snake-shot specialist retorts as fiery as the dunk-smash player.

"Momo! Kaidou! Stop fighting!" Oishi tries to pry the 2 hotheaded teammates off each other but failing miserably.

"Taka-san." The sadistic tensai passes his racket to Kawamura who is standing beside him.

"**BURNINGGG! MOMO AND KAIDO STOP FIGHTING IF NOT OISHI WILL MAKE YOU ALL RUN LAPS!" **The powerhouse of Seigaku hollers as he swings the racket around dangerously.

"Ii data. Training becomes 60% more chaotic when Tezuka isn't here." The data man scribbles in his green notebook.

"Saaa… minna-san, lets listen for Inui's explanation yeah?" The tensai reveals his crystal blue eyes with his smile etched on his face.

"Nya…Fujiko's scary when he opens his eyes nya~ " Eiji clings on to Oishi tightly.

It seems to have work as everyone just shuts up immediately and gives Inui their fullest attention. No one in the right mind would dare to cross Fuji Syuusuke. Who knows what will happen, especially after the incident. A sensei had offended him and Fuji had revealed his blue eyes with a dangerous glint. The next day, embarrassing pictures of the sensei in an S & M pose was disseminated in the entire school and the sensei was fired. When Eiji asked him whether he knew anything about the matter, he grinned like a Cheshire cat and feigned innocent. His exact words were, "Saa… Eiji, I don't know what you're talking about. Does the person whom you're talking about even exist?" Even if one suspected that Fuji Syuusuke was the instigator, no one dared to report him, as they dared not face the wrath of the sadistic devil.

Inui clears his throat as he flips his notebook to a certain page. "There is only a 10% probability that Tezuka is sick, and 90% probability that he has to take care of someone at home, like what he told Oishi. However, this is the part where I'm confused. Tezuka's parents and grandfather are away at a hot spring trip and there isn't anyone at home right now except for himself. Well, there _shouldn't_ be anyone at home except for him, so who is this person that he's taking care of?" Inui's glasses glints as he peers at the regulars.

"Hora hora! Could Tezuka-buchou be taking care of an imaginary friend nya?" The hyperactive redhead exclaims excitedly.

Oishi inwardly face palmed at his doubles partner's tomfoolery.

"Saaa…that could be possible Eiji." Fuji plays along with an amused grin on his handsome face.

"Fshhh…" A shudder creeps down Kaidou's spine as the image of Tezuka-buchou talking to a ghost conjures in his mind.

"Ah! Maybe Tezuka-buchou has a girl friend who is sick that's why he has to take care of her!" the Seigaku's Number 1 Rascal exclaims as he punches his fist to his palm.

"G… girl friend?" Kawamura, Oishi and Kaidou stammer as they blush a faint shade of red.

"Hn… That would be a more logical explanation rather than taking care of an imaginary friend. That would explain his affectionate gaze and small upward twitches of his lips whenever he receives a text message on his phone for the past few days."

The tennis regulars don't know whether to be impressed by his acute observation or to be repelled by his stalkerish demeanor.

"Omoshiroi, let's go visit him after our afternoon training practice. What do you guys say?" The tensai asks amiably.

"Hai Fuji-senpai! I can't wait to meet Tezuka-buchou's girl friend! I wonder which type of girl she is and how she looks like!" Momoshiro cries out in enthusiasm as he punches his arm into the air.

"I don't mind. I have to pass him his notes anyway." Oishi replies neutrally.

"Hoi hoi! Count me in! I'm also curious as to how she looks like nya~ I can't wait for afternoon practice to be over!" Kikumaru frolics on the tennis courts as he does his trademark victory pose.

The rest of the tennis regulars just nod in agreement as they are undeniably curious about their Captain's love life too.

_A/N: Please R&R! The next chapt gonna be sooo damn chaotic! Clash of the 2 tennis teams and revelations of Tezuka's 'girl friend' to the Seigaku's regulars~ Stay tune for more updates! (:_


	22. Chapter 22

OMNISCIENT POV

The clouds on the horizon turn shimmering gold as the sun sets. The Seigaku tennis regulars has changed into their school uniform and are on their way to visit their Captain.

"Ne ne fujiko, how do you think Tezuka's girlfriend looks like?" The acrobatic player nudges the tensai walking beside him.

"Saaa… The girl would probably wear a 6mm thick oval-rimmed spectacle from reading too many books, as well as a long sleeve shirt and long skirt or dress that touches her ankles. Either she's a quiet type who doesn't talk much, or she's the strict and disciplined type who would command people to run laps in a loud voice when the person doesn't behave." Fuji says with his eyes closed and grinning widely.

"EHHHHH?! REALLY?! Inui is that true?" The acrobat exclaims in disbelief and slight disappointment. He has thought that the girl would be elegant and refined to attract his Captain. He definitely didn't expect the girl to be like what his best friend has described—plain, boring, nerdy and _a female Tezuka_.

The tensai lets out a soft chuckle as he got his desired reaction from his gullible teammate. 'It's always so fun to tease Eiji.' He muses.

"What Fuji says is partially true, there is a 97% probability that Tezuka's girl friend would be a conservative young lady and likes to read Classic literatures, as well as share the same hobbies like fishing, camping and mountain-climbing. Otherwise, it would be impossible for him to communicate with the girl since he is a silent and reserve person." The data man analyses.

"What a bore! I was so excited to meet her too!" Momoshiro sighs in disheartenment. Fuji and Inui's speculations have dashed his hopes of seeing an ideal young lady who is the epitome of pure, feminine beauty who can match up to his Captain's impeccable character.

The tennis regulars get into a heated debate about the type of girl their Captain is fond of, with their arguments getting increasingly far-fetched, for example, a girl who would whip Tezuka as he is secretly a masochist~

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, they have finally reached the doorstep of the Tezuka's residence, much to the relief of Oishi and Kawamura as they are the ones who are trying to control the situation from getting out of hand.

Meanwhile, the Rikkai regulars are on the streets of Tokyo too and navigating their way to the Tezuka's residence according to the information that Yanagi has. As they approach the house, they spot a group of guys in front of the doorstep.

"Isn't that the Seigaku regulars?" The junior ace of Rikkai asks his senpai-tachi with a curious expression on his face.

"No shit, Sherlock. Can't you see the tennis bags they're carrying?" Niou teases the junior ace.

Kirihara pouts at the Trickster. "What I meant is, why would they be here?"

"Who knows?" Niou shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly.

"AHHH! ISN'T THAT RIKKAIDAI TENNIS REGULARS? WHY ARE THEY HERE NYA?" Kikumaru caterwauls as he bounces up and down excitedly.

"Ne Kikumaru-senpai, who are they?" Echizen asks as he gazes at the intimidating figures that towers over him with a challenging smirk.

"Hoi hoi! O'chibi doesn't know about the Rikkai tennis team nya! The one with the blue-hair is the Team Captain nya~ he's also titled as the Child of God as he has never dropped a single game or lost a match before. The one with the black cap is the fukubuchou, also known as the Emperor. Rumours say that he gives a bitch slap to anyone who loses their match nya~~ The one with his eyes closed like Fujiko is the data master of Rikkai, he stalks and collects data just like Inui! These 3 won the Nationals in their first year and they are known as the Sannin Bakemono of Rikkai."

"Hey you forgot about me! I'm the Junior Ace of Rikkai and I'm going to be Number 1 after defeating Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou and Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara exclaims excitedly as his eyes gleam with determination.

"Che. Mada mada dane." Echizen smirks.

"Che, what a cocky brat." Kirihara says in Echizen's face.

The Rikkai tennis regulars stare amusedly at their Second Year Ace. 'The pot calling the kettle black.' They mused.

"Professor." The data man of Seigaku greets his childhood friend and ex- doubles teammate.

"Hakase." The data master of Rikkai gives a nod of acknowledgement.

"EHH? You guys know each other?" The tennis regulars are surprised by their interaction.

The data-tennis specialists ignore the question as they catch up with each other. No one could comprehend what they are saying as it is filled with technical jargons as well as mathematics, physics, chemistry formulas.

"Sadaharu, do you mind giving me a bottle of the juice that you have created? I would want to try it on my tennis team. Perhaps it would motivate them to train harder." Yanagi requests.

"I don't mind Renji. I would like to have more test subjects anyway to taste my new Inui Juice Special Remix."

The Seigaku regulars freeze upon hearing that, their faces rapidly draining colour. With the exception of Fuji, who has a dazzling smile on his face.

"I pity them nya~" Kikumaru expresses his sympathy towards those who would be forced to drink Inui's healthy but vile-tasting concoction.

"What's wrong with the Juice?" Marui asks suspiciously.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I would highly recommend it." Fuji cuts in before Kikumaru has a chance to reply.

"Anyway why are you guys here?" Momoshiro interrupts. There's a burning curiosity in him, as he can't wait to get a glimpse of his Captain's girlfriend to confirm his theory that she's a Yamato Nadeshiko and not some nerdy bookworm who wears thick, swirly glasses.

"We're here to visit Izumi-chan. Tezuka informed us that she has a high fever." Yukimura answers in a dulcet tone.

"EHHH? So Tezuka's girl friend's name is Izumi-chan? And she studies at Rikkai?" The Seigaku regulars exclaim with their eyes wide in surprise. Even the tensai's bright blue eyes are twinkling in inquisitiveness.

The Rikkaidai regulars stare at their reactions with incredulity. 'What?! They didn't know that Tezuka has a younger sister? They thought that Izumi-chan is his girlfriend?!'

Niou, the Trickster of Rikkai has caught on to the situation in the speed of light and decides to take advantage of this situation to mess up with the Seigaku's tennis regulars' minds.

"Puri. Izumi-chan and Tezuka-san are lovers and they share a really intimate live under the same roof and share the same bed too as they engage in intense and rigorous love-making exercises every night~" Niou wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

The Seigaku tennis regulars turn a scarlet shade of red at the implication while the Rikkai regulars just stare with mirth in their eyes.

The Trickster grins like a Cheshire cat as he revels in the flustered state of the innocent tennis regulars.

"Fshhh… You're lying! Tezuka-buchou isn't that type of person!" the snake-shot specialist defends his Captain's honour.

"Why don't you ring the doorbell and we can see whether or not I'm telling the truth?" Niou challenges, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_A/N: Please do R&R! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY STORY! THANKS(: _


	23. Chapter 23

IZUMI POV

Oniisan and I are walking down a lone trek into the woods. After days of wandering, we follow a beautiful white bird into a clearing in the woods and discover a large cottage built of gingerbread, candy canes, cakes and pastries, with windowpanes of clear sugar. Ravenously hungry and worn out, we begin to eat the rooftop of the candy house. A very old woman emerges from the door and lures us inside, with the promise of soft beds, hot soup and delicious food that could fill our stomachs. The next morning, the old woman, locks oniisan in an iron cage in the garden and forces me into becoming a slave. The old woman feeds Mitsu-nii regularly to fatten him up, but he cleverly offers his the end of the tennis racquet which he carries with him, and the old woman feels it, thinking that it is his arm. Due to her blindness, she is fooled into thinking he is too thin to eat. At night, the witch becomes impatient and decides to eat him be he fat or lean. The witch coaxes me to heat up the oven, she unlocks the cage that oniisan is in and shove him into the pits of fire that is raging and consuming him. When I attempt to jump in to be with him, the wicked witch holds me back. "It's not time to eat you yet." She snarls maliciously. No matter what I do, how strongly I struggle from her grasp, I can't do anything but just watch helplessly as oniisan gets engulf in the burning flames.

"ONIIII-SAMA!" I yell in anguish and despair.

KUNIMITSU POV

I am showering when Izumi's desperate cry for help resonates in the house. My heart skips a beat at the thought that she might be in danger. Immediately, I get out of the shower with a towel on my waist and rushes out to my bedroom where she is sleeping.

Izumi is shivering as she sits up on the bed, there are tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes are unfocused. Her knuckles are white from clutching the blanket and the shirt that she is wearing is drenched from sweat.

"Izumi, its just a nightmare, calm down." I say in my usual baritone voice as I walk up to give her a hug.

After she has considerably calmed down, I pull myself away from her to return to the shower.

"DING DONG~ DING DONG~ DING DONG~" The doorbell rings incessantly.

"I'll go get it." Izumi climbs out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom.

"Hn." I agree, as I'm only clad in a towel.

I halt in my steps to the bathroom as I remembered something. "Izumi! You're not wearing a shorts! Get back in here and dress decently first!" I howl across the hallway. No way I'm going to let some mailman or deliveryman take advantage of my imouto-chan.

Hearing no reply coming from her, I take a detour down to the first floor to find out what's going on.

_A/N: Please R&R! It gives me more MOTIVATION to write more and update faster when I know that there are people who actually like reading my story! THANKS(:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Hansel and Gretel. All I did was to adapt from the story and tweak it abit~~_


	24. Chapter 24

OMNISCIENT POV

The door opens fully to reveal a girl in a slightly oversized white button-up shirt that reaches above mid thigh, with her lightly tanned athletic legs exposed. The white shirt of thin material sticks to her skin and it accentuates her curves at her waist and bust area. Her mint green undergarments are also slightly visible under the warm glow of the setting sun. Her long brown tresses that reach her waist have a golden hue tint to them under the light too. She has a 'just got out of bed' look with brown locks being disheveled and untied, with some strands of hair sticking to the side of her heart-shaped face. Although there isn't any make up on her, she has a symmetrical face with feminine features like long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and full pink lips that look so kissable. The desirable image that she unwittingly portrays leaves the tennis regulars extremely hot and bothered.

"Ano… minna wa anata dare desu ka?" Izumi asks in curious tone. The light in the horizon is shining right in her direction and all she can see is the silhouette of the figures towering above her.

No one answers as the tennis regulars are stunned speechless.

The Rikkai regulars are surprised to see their female teammate dressed so scantily in her house. It's not like this is the first time they see her half-naked, but somehow, her dressing in a men's shirt and only a men's shirt makes her seems more inviting and sexually arousing.

As for the Seigaku's regulars, their minds are in a mess right now as the girl completely diverges from what they've surmised. She has neither 6mm thick oval-rimmed swirly glasses, nor does she look like a nerd, judging from her athletic figure. And no, she definitely isn't conservative either, if the fact that she's not wearing anything underneath isn't obvious enough to prove it.

Before, they have any chance to reply, a deep baritone voice cuts through the air.

"Izumi, what's going on?"

The Seigaku tennis regulars turn and stare jaw-drop at the sight in front of them. Tezuka is only clad in a towel that is riding low on his waist, with droplets of water on his bare chest glistening in the light. He isn't wearing his spectacles and he looks absolutely gorgeous and risqué, so unlike the stoic Captain that they see in school everyday.

The evident splayed right directly in front of them substantiates the hypothesis that Niou asserts. To parade half-naked in the house and just wearing a towel after a bath hint that Tezuka and his girlfriend do indeed share a very intimate relationship.

As the girl 'Izumi' turns to face him, her long tresses fall to the side of her shoulders to reveal red hickeys lining up her collarbone and neck.

"EHHHH?!" All the tennis regulars gasp upon seeing the hickeys.

Even Niou is astonished at the sight; he hasn't expected that his teammate be involved in a passionate relationship with her blood brother, and the brother being the strict-laced and revered Captain of Seigaku Tennis Club. Others are in the same state of shock as him too.

Marui swallowed his bubble gum, and he didn't know that he has swallowed his gum.

The innocent guys like Jackal, Taka, Kaidou and Oishi faint on the spot.

"Not bad, buchou." Echizen smirks.

Inui and Yanagi's notebooks fall to the ground simultaneously with a thud. Inui is mumbling words like "Data doesn't lie, my data is screwed." While Yanagi is staring with his eyes open to reveal brown orbs.

Kikumaru and Kirihara blush furiously as they shield their eyes. "Oh no I'm watching real life porn!" "Tezuka has defiled his girlfriend nya~ " they exclaim respectively, in a dramatic way with elaborate gestures.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada bellows, his voice lacking the usual ferocity, as he too, is shaken by the revelation that his crush is together with his rival.

Yagyuu is silent as always but he is actually frozen in shock. As a gentleman, he cannot accept the fact that a dignified and honorable man like Tezuka is actually involve in an indecent act with his blood related sister. The new knowledge has defied all his logical delineation of what constitutes a gentleman.

"Omoshiroi." Fuji's crystal blue eyes sparkle with disbelief and interest at the same time. He is suspicious of the entire situation but he just couldn't discern the crucial information that he's lacking.

Yukimura is cognizant that Tezuka and Izumi are not in a romantic relationship, but he just revels in the situational comedy that unfolds in front of him and basks in delight at the comical and zany reactions of the tennis regulars.

The Number 1 Rascal of Seigaku whistles. "Now I know the reason why Tezuka-buchou doesn't even spare a look at his fan girls, who knows there's an irresistible hottie welcoming him home every night~~" he smirks mischievously.

Tezuka twitches his eyebrow as he realizes the predicament.

"Piyo. Now I know the reason why my charms don't work on Izumi-chan~ since she has a beddable guy to cuddle to every night~ " The Trickster teases as he gives an impish grin.

"Ano...senpai-tachi what are you talking about? And why are you guys here in Tokyo?" Izumi asks in a curious tone.

Then she turns to the guys dressed in black uniform. "Are you guys sure you knocked on the right door? I don't recognize you guys at all~" Izumi states bluntly as she stifles a yawn.

"Izumi-chan, we heard that you are sick so we come to visit you." A sweet-sounding voice rings out.

"Ah. Thanks for coming to visit me, please come in." Izumi gestures them into the house while holding the door for them.

"Izumi, let the rest of the guys in too, they are my teammates." Kunimitsu instructs in a stern tone.

"Hai hai~ please come in too." Izumi says as she rubs her eyes blearily while she holds the door open.

"Izumi?" Kunimitsu calls to catch her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Izumi, go put on a shorts first." Kunimitsu urges her.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"... Ah." Izumi finally realized as she looks down on her bare thighs.

'Seriously, this girl has zero sense of self-awareness.' Kunimitsu groans inwardly.

After changing into a shirt and trousers (Kunimitsu) and pulling up a random baggy short (Izumi), they walk to the living room where the tennis regulars are gathered.

The tennis regulars look nonplussed at the outfit that Izumi is wearing. They thought that she would have tidied herself up, put on some make-up and change into a fresh set of pretty clothes. They certainly did not expect Izumi to just randomly throw on some old style baggy trousers and just come back down after washing her face and without taming her brown locks.

"So...When did you guys start dating?" Momoshiro asks unabashedly as he breaks the silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Although I really love oniisan a lot but we just can't date each other. Besides, I know he has someone he likes already, and I give him my blessings too!"

Kunimitsu flushes a scarlet red as he turns away from the prying gazes of the tennis regulars. While the Seigaku tennis regulars take a few seconds to register the information.

"EHHHH?!" You're his younger sister?!" They exclaim. The tensai looks startled for a moment before everything starts to click in.

"Hoi hoi! Tezuka-buchou likes someone?! Who is it nya~" The acrobatic player gloms on his Captain's sister.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Isn't it more exciting if you find out by yourself?" Izumi gives a wink and a waggish smile. She refuses to divulge her brother's secret lest her brother ignores her and kicks her out of his room for the rest of the month, and she won't be able to take it! Nevertheless, she could drop hints in a subtle manner. It's so amusing to see oniisan in a bashful state!

"Ii data. Tezuka has someone he likes and his younger sister has a vivacious personality and displays slight sadistic tendencies." Inui scribbles in his notebook fervently at the newly discovered information. This is priceless knowledge, it is not everyday he gets to catch a glimpse of his reticent Captain's private life.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tezuka Kunizumi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Care to introduce yourselves?" Izumi asks as she faces her brother's teammates.

"Hoi hoi! Watashi wa Kikumaru Eiji, a third year at Seigaku, and I play acrobatic tennis! This is my doubles partner Oishi Shuichiro nya~ " Eiji introduces himself with great fervor while clinging to Oishi.

"Yoroshiku, Tezuka-chan." Oishi greets with a friendly smile.

"Oishi-san, you can just call me by my first name. All of you can too." Izumi replies warmly.

"Ah, right, Kunizumi-chan." Oishi says sheepishly.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, a second year! Ne Izumi-chan, you're really pretty, are you single?" Momoshiro flirts shamelessly.

Many heads snap up to that question.

'Damn that Momoshiro! Izumi-chan is ours, and we don't like to share! ' The Rikkai regulars thought, a dark aura creeping from them, especially from an intimidating figure with a black cap, a guy with messy seaweed black hair, a guy with a sadistic smile that mars his beautiful feminine features, and a guy with silver rattail hair.

Kunimitsu perks up at the question too. 'No way I'm letting him hit on Izumi; she's still too young for that. Even if he's my teammate, I shouldn't let my guard down.' His brown orbs gleam in resolution and wariness.

Fuji Syuusuke senses the tension in the air and he gives a knowing smile. 'Omoshiroi, Rikkai regulars are possessive of her." He thought.

"Yes I'm single but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Izumi answers truthfully.

"Awww…" Momo pouts.

"Ha! Serve you right Momoshiro!' the Rikkai regulars scoff in their minds.

"Saaa… I'm Fuji Syuusuke, a third year, and your brother's best friend. It's nice to meet you." Fuji smiles and holds out his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Izumi reciprocates the gesture.

"Ano… I'm Kawamura Takeshi, a third year too." The powerhouse of Seigaku introduces himself shyly.

"Fshhhh… Kaidou Kaoru, second year."

"Echizen Ryoma, freshman." Echizen says with a blank expression.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu, a third year too. Would you like to be the first person to try my Inui Juice Special Remix?" Inui's glasses glints in the light as he holds up a glass of green liquid, with fumes of yellow gases rising in the air.

"Sure, why not?" Izumi shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly as she brings the glass to her mouth.

"NOOO-" The tennis regulars stare in apprehension as she takes a sip of the vile-smelling liquid.

"Arghhh, it's extremely bitter!" Izumi's face contorted in disgust. "I need something sweet! Ughhhh." Tears are welling up in her eyes due to the revolting taste in her mouth.

"Here Izumi-chan!" Marui hands her a box of salted caramel cream puffs that he bought from the café in Kanagawa.

Izumi eyes lit up and she quickly chucks one of the cream puffs in her mouth and bites down on it, letting the delicious goodness ooze out to neutralize the bitter taste.

"Mmmmhh…mmmhh…it's really good!" Izumi gives a thumbs-up to Marui as she chews on the delectable treat.

Marui gives a conceited and smug look to his teammates that says 'I'm awesome', when he caught them glaring at him.

Izumi catches Inui's downcast look from the corner of her eyes and smiles apologetically to him. "Inui-senpai, it's really bitter and I think it would be better if you could add some honey to your juice. I will be willing to try it the next time."

Inui's face lit up in delight. This is the first time someone gives him a sincere piece of advice and is willing to try the juice that he painstakingly took time and effort to research and prepare.

The tennis regulars just heave a sigh of relief when she seems fine.

"Ne, Izumi-chan, if you don't have a boy friend, then who gave you those hickeys on your collarbone?" Momoshiro voices out the question that is on everyone's mind since they spotted the bruises.

Everyone turns silent as they wait for the answer.

"Ah… about that…" Izumi turns to Kunimitsu with a dejected expression as she unconsciously pulls her collar up to conceal those nasty bruises.

"You don't have to tell them you know." Kunitmitsu gazes into her eyes.

Yukimura and Sanada frown. "Izumi is our friend and teammate, we have a right to know what had happened to her." Yukimura says determinedly.

"Izumi-chan, you can trust us." Yagyuu voices while Jackal smiles reassuringly at her.

The other Rikkai regulars nod their heads to express their moral support too.

"Zumi-chi can trusts us too nya~~" Kikumaru whines, he doesn't want to be left out of the dark and he has come to like Izumi as a little sister.

After a minute of contemplation, Izumi finally acquiesces.

Izumi takes in a deep breath and tries to compose herself before she turns to them and say with an emotionless façade. "I got assaulted by 4 high-schoolers yesterday night. They feel me up and beat me up when I cry for help."

Everyone freeze when they heard her declaration.

A black aura is emanating from Sanada. He seems as though he's going to explode and goes on a rampage any moment.

Yukimura and Fuji are conjuring sinister and sadistic plots to torture her attackers and make her suffer. Episodes from the Canadian horror film 'SAW' flash in their minds.

Niou the Trickster is racking his brain on the most demeaning and humiliating prank to pull on those bastards.

Kirihara is in his Blood Shot mode and is going to wreck everything in front of him if not for Yanagi restraining him.

Jackal and Oishi have a sympathize look on their face.

Kikumaru and Marui look like they're going to burst into tears anytime soon. 'Why would anyone wants to taint [Zumi-chi] / [Izumi-chan]?'

Momoshiro and Kaidou are fuming with rage. They have their own dignity as men and those brutes have disgraced the honour of men. No one can commit such indecent acts and get away with it, especially when it concerns their Captain's little sister.

Although the rest of the regulars are silent, they are all seething with rage too. 'No one hurts our [Captain's little sister] / [teammate] and just gets away with it.' They muse.

"Hey guys, please don't have such a serious expression on your faces, you guys look scary. Besides, I'm fine now. 4 guys from Hyotei came to my rescue and knocked the attackers unconscious with tennis balls before they can do anything worse." Izumi tries to set a light-hearted atmosphere.

The tennis regulars sigh in relief upon hearing that she got rescued in the end. "Hyotei?" they inquire.

"Yeah, they are regulars in their tennis team too. I was unconscious and they brought me to Ootori-kun's apartment. Nii-sama came and fetched me home afterwards." Izumi explains.

"Anyway, I don't want to pursue this matter anymore. I'm trying to forget all those awful memories and I just want to let go of the past so you guys don't have to trouble yourselves with it. Also, I appreciate your concern but please don't treat me differently just because of the assault. It will just make me feel terrible." Izumi says in an unwavering voice as she gazes at the tennis regulars. She doesn't want to be a burden to anyone.

After a moment of silence, Yukimura speaks in a euphonious voice. "It's alright Izumi-chan. All of us will make new and happy memories with you to override your unpleasant ones. You can rely on us you know? We are your friends. We'll be there to catch you when you fall, and we'll be the ones to make you smile." His eyes sparkle in sincerity as he gazes into Izumi's brown orbs.

"Really? Friends?" Izumi asks incredulously. This is the first time someone actually willingly agrees to be friends with her.

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Hn" surrounds her.

A surge of warmth creeps into Izumi's heart. She is genuinely touched by her friends' concern. She could feel her face heats up and her vision getting blurry. 'Damn, why am I getting emotional all of a sudden? I already promised myself not to show my weak side to anyone…'

"Nya~ Zumi-chi why are you crying nya?" Kikumaru panics and asks in alarmed tone. He jumps right in front of Izumi and gives her a comforting hug while patting her back in an effort to soothe her.

Izumi wipes the tears away with her hands and mumbles through her sobs. "I…I just feel happy, really happy… to have friends like you guys…"

No one knows that Izumi is lonely and seeks for genuine friendship. Back in France, her French counterparts consider her as an outcast due to her distinct Japanese features. Also, her schoolmates are jealous of their instructor's obvious favoritism towards her due to her innate talent in dance. As a result, they constantly devise ploys and sabotage her by letting her undergo risky performances, such as hiding a splinter inside her dance shoe to make her foot bleeds. Even her tennis coach and manager don't have any real emotional attachment to her. All they do is to train her and ensure that she follows her daily exercise routine and strict diet, and then send her for competitions. Life is incredibly dull and boring, till she encounters 3 guys who accept her for who she is, and they become good friends.

That's why she was so excited to meet her childhood friend when she came back to Japan. And is so emotionally attached to her brother, as he will be there to shield her, give strength to her, and not let her experience the miserable feelings of loneliness and forsakenness.

After composing herself, Izumi looks up and gives a dazzling smile to the tennis regulars as she says, "Thanks everyone for willing to be friends with me."

The tennis regulars' faces lit up in joy upon hearing her declaration. They are glad that their little princess is smiling again.

Soon after, Momoshiro's stomach growls and everyone departs home to eat dinner.

*Time skip*

That night, Izumi is sharing a bed with Kunimitsu as usual and lying on his arm.

"Ne, nii-sama, I love you." Izumi says as she turns to face Kunimitsu. She could see her own reflection in the brown orbs of her brother that are an exact replica of hers. Time seems to freeze as the siblings gaze into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for always being there for me when I need you." Izumi adds in a soft voice while maintaining eye contact.

"Hn." Kunimitsu grunts as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

That night, Izumi dreamt of having fun with the tennis regulars in the Arcade, tennis courts and school. It is the most blissful dream she ever had for the past 3 years.

_A/N: Please do R&R! I SINCERELY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER COZ I TOOK LOTS OF TIME TO CRAFT IT. Also, pleaseeeee do fav/follow/review my story if you like it? And if you have any criticisms, feel free to PM me or just post it in the reviews~ I will happily accept it. At least I'll know what to work on to write a better chapter/story. THANKS(:_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi guys I'm gonna terminate tis account coz I realized that it is easier to post new chapts in WATTPAD. Thanks for all those who fav/follow my stories. If you're still interested in the continuation of the story despite the long hiatus, you could search the title 'Princesse Royale du Tennis— Tezuka Kunizumi' in WATTPAD. Just wanna post this in case some of you are wondering why didn't I update new chapts here~~


End file.
